The Tale of the Shinigami Lotus Maiden
by Raya nuva
Summary: the days shall come when the dragon of ice reunites with the princess of the lotus. They’re trials and plights shall be long and dangerous but the blossom of love should soften the snow dragons heart.
1. prologue

**The Tale of the Shinigami lotus Maiden**

Hitsugaya x Raventail

Romance/adventure

Note: I do not own bleach but I own the character Raventail

long ago a prophecy was foretold in soul society

it went like this

the days shall come when the dragon of ice reunites with the princess of the lotus. Theyre trials and plights shall be long and dangerous

but the blossom of love should soften the snow dragons heart and bring a paradise.

here is Raventail's (who prefers the name Raven) zanpaktou

**Zanpkatous name: **Ryujin Hasukaki (dragon god fire lotus)

Zanpaktou appearance: has a hilt in the shape of a lotus blossom and looks like a sword shaped like writhing flames

**Shikai:** Soar across the flaming sky, manifests a fire dragon surrounded by lotus flowers from her sword (sorta like hitsugayas Hyouinmaru)

**Bankai: **Ryujin **kesshou kaki Has****uHime ( dragon god crystal fire lotus princess) The sword blade becomes fire crystal staff, the handle is made of amethyst and a lotus flower blossoms on the top of the staff, she also wears a zangetsu like outfit decorated with lotus flowers, with dragon wings of fire cyristal (similar to Dagruen Hyouinmaru)**

Bankai abilites: unknown

it is kind of a mix of the Bankai outfit of Ichigo and the fire cyristal wings are similar to Hitsugayas bankai.


	2. Raven's blurred memories

**The tale of the shinigami lotus maiden**

**Karasu's blurred memories**

**Disclaimer note: I don't own bleach**

**But I do own the character Raventail though and I will be editing**

**each chapter with constructive criticism.**

**In the last chapter I used a bit of a bleach game called the blades of fate**

**Summary: **Karasu has a blurred memory, she doesn't remember who she was ,where she came from or how she came to be running through a rainstorm.

Then she gets a fever and is delirious she has another dream about the boy with white hair. She wakes up and senses a big hollow around Karakua town

park. When she confronts the hollow, it called her the girl no memories and taunts Karasu about her true Identity.

* * *

**chapter 1**

Karasu was sleeping with a strained look on her face as she dreamed about how she came to live with the kurosaki's

* * *

Karasu's dream

I found myself running through the rain looking for a place to hide. As questions ran through her mind "who I am

where am I?" I arrived at the street with a house. After that her knees gave out from under her at she

collapsed onto the rain soaked ground. As raven began to lose coconscious she heard a woman gasp and called

"Isshin there is a girl lying in front of our house" (dream change) the next thing I knew she was

lying in a soft bed. She sat up slowly and looked around. The room was comfortable looking, as she was about to

get out of bed and explore the room, when the door opened and a women with long light brown hair pulled back

into a low pony tail and a smile that was filled with a warmth that soothed my heart and to add to the gentle

atmosphere she was carrying a tray with hot soup and a cup of hot tea, she set the tray of food on the bedside

table and sat on the edge of the bed, and spoke gently "hello don't be nervous what is your name?"

I tried to hide my face as she said my name

"my name is Karasu I don't remember anything about where I came from" I looked down as the lady

introduced herself.

"I am Misaki Kurosaki and the man who brought you in here is my husband Isshin" I looked her "what will happen to me?" she asked nervously but was supprised as Misaki hugged her "we have a surprise for you tomorrow so get some sleep" I nodded and fell asleep.

The surprise came the next morning when she entered the kitchen there were streamers and abanner saying 'welcome to the family Raven B Kurosaki' the man I assumed to be Isshin bounded over and hugged her "welcome Karasu" Isshin yelled with joy and, I look over Isshin's shoulder and saw three kids and they were grinning and I felt happy and grinned as well.

* * *

(**Dream changed**)

The day Mom died was horrible; It was a day after martial arts class, Ichigo and I were walking in the

rain past a river that flowed under a bridge following Mom. As we walked Ichigo and I were talking and chuckling,

when we saw a girl with shoulder length black hair and pail skin standing by the edge of the river. The girl suddenly began to fall forward into the river. "Watch Out!" Ichigo screamed and ran toward the girl. I tried to stop him but slipped, fell and rolled down the hill as Misaki screamed our names, just as I hit the ground, rolled to a stop, I heard no more. Screaming cry's of my elder brother Ichigo, as I stirred and heard the rain falling on the river, feeling it trickling on my face awakened me, I sat up quickly and looked around.

I felt cold ice eat my veins Misaki was laying across both me and Ichigo protecting us from some unknown danger, it looked like mom was asleep except there was blood spreading across the ground, on her back was a big gash that was too deep to heal. "MOMMM!" she heard Ichigo screaming. That was when the dream began to fade while I heard someone called my name. "Karasu…can you hear…me oi Karasu!"

* * *

(end of dream)

Karasu woke up with Ichigo and Rukia leaning over her with looks of worry in their faces. Karasu realized that tears were falling from her eyes. She tried to sit up but Ichigo pushed her back down saying something about Raven having a high fever. As Karasu tried to sit up again this time Ichigo's patience waned and he pinned her shoulders down to her mattress." look Karasu you are not well right now"

* * *

Karasu struggled against his hold but he didn't let her go and began crying and thrashing.

"Rukia can you help me please!" Ichigo snapped as he struggled to keep Karasu down, Rukia quickly pressed a pressure point on Karasu's neck, as her eyes rolled up in her head Karasu saw another flashback with the white haired boy.

* * *

Flashback

**a voice called me but I can't see anything but my own hand. The voice called again**

** "remember who you are" she looked around as a boy appeared, he had shocking white hair that defied gravity, his eyes are a shocking jade green, and as he reached out a hand toward her. "come back"**

**Flashback (end pov)**

As she reached out a hand to take it he suddenly vanished. "THUMP!"Karasu woke up to a inverted world and looked around confused "how did I end up here?" she muttered, then realized that she had falling out of bed. She sat up rubbing the big bruise on her forehead. "Ouch that_" she didn't finish her sentence when she sensed the presence of a hollow. She leapt up and swallowed a soul pill from her soul pill dispenser. She left her body on her bed and leapt her bedroom window landing on the ground before sprinting toward the presence of the hollow.

* * *

**(Scene change sorry)**

Ichigo and Rukia were running toward the hollows presence when many more hollows began appearing out of nowhere and blocked their path. "you will not pass us our leader wants to meet with the girl called Karasu" with that some hollows who appeared to a have the bodies of grizzly bears began shooting at the two teenagers. "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she put on a glove while leaping toward him as he turned with his arms outstretched as she pushed his soul out of his body so he was in his shinigami form, "lets do this" with that he and Rukia began to kill every hollow that came at them, but every time they destroyed a hollow, there would be another one to take their place.

"man this is getting Frustrating" ichigo snarled as he continued slicing hollows Rukia was also fighting, 'my kido might not be strong enough but I have to try'. She landed farther away from the group of hollows and yelled to Ichigo "Move!" Ichigo jumped out of the way as Rukia began her incantation: "c

Dominator... Mask of flesh and blood... all living things...fluttering...that which has the name of human. Truth and temperance... slightly imbed your claws in the wall of innocent dreams...Hado#33 sokatsui!!" a burst of blue spiritual energy shot toward the hollows and killed many of the weaker hollows were killed but more continued to pop up as they fought. "I hope Karasu is fairing okay she still has a fever to deal with" Ichigo muttered as he and Rukia launched themselves at the hollows. ……

* * *

**(((SceneChange)**

Karasu was running as fast as she could to the Karuka town park where she sensed the presence of a big hollow and the presence of two other spirits. As she ran into the park looked around, Raven saw that there were swings, slides, monkey bars, a big hollow_ wait a big hollow?.

Karasu repeated the last part and began running toward the hollow who appeared to be chasing two spirits of 10 year old children. Karasu began increasing her speed, as the hollow appeared to be gaining the upper ground until she landed a kick on its face and sent it tumbling backwards. She turned toward the two spirits and spoke quickly. "I am going to send you two to safety" the two children looked scared as she reassured them.

"you will be safe in the soul society a place where souls of the deceased go" she performed the soul burial on both of the spirits. As two hell butterflies fluttered away Karasu turned to face the hollow as it pushed itself to its feet and turned around to face Karasu with a angry roar**. " You knocked me down with a single kick to my head**" Karasu replied "at least you aren't a thick head like a lot hollows I have to meet" the hollow was fuming as it began to circle Karasu leaning close to look at her face, then suddenly recoiled "that sword, the long hair, those flowers, you are the one called Karasu the soul reaper with no past no memories of who you are"

Karasu froze as she turned to face the hollow

"how do you know about me?" the hollow chuckled "don't tell me you don't know who you are?!" Karasu inwardly flinched at the sneer in its voice but remained calm as spoke "what are you talking about" the hollow laughed cruelly "you were never human to begin with" Raven felt shock ripped through her mind.

"Who are you?" the hollow sniggered " we met long ago but you were a little girl when I chased you through this town and tried to devour you".

* * *

**Flashback**

I woke up in the rain and looked around there was a line of houses along the road. As I pushed myself to my feet I felt dizzy with questions like 'who am I' or 'what am I' she looked around trying to figure out what to do. The first thing to do was to find shelter from the rain so she got up and walked along the road. As she passed the first house she heard a noise and looked around, there was just houses lining the roads and the mailbox's that went with each house. I began to walk down the road through the rain, then found myself running through the rain looking for a place to hide she glanced over my shoulder and saw a monster that had a hole in its chest. As I ran questions ran through my mind "who I am, what am I, and where am I?" I arrived at the street with a line of houses. After that as she got to the last house as her knees gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the rain soaked ground. As she began to lose coconscious.

* * *

End flashback

Karasu snapped out of the sudden memory and jumped up as the hollow smashed its fist into the tree she had been standing by shattering it as he roared "you are a girl with no memories a girl with no last name a NoBody!" emphasizing the last word.

Before he could say another word Karasu cleaved his head in two. the hollow screamed out loud as it disintegrated into nothingness.

As Ichigo and Rukia ran up Karasu lowered her head as her fever overwhelmed her again. " I am not human I am not alive a living dead!!!" she sobbed her through her hands. Until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides yet held her gently. "Karasu you maybe a death god but you will always be my sister" Karasu thrashed about for a bit. As she calmed down, just as she was about to say something when her vision went dark.

**3 days later**

Karasu was better and she seemed to be happy but Ichigo and Rukia noticed that she want into deep dark thought when she was alone, only snapping out of it when someone asked her a question. Orihime and Chad looked worried about Karasu as well as she thought about something she did not remember having

* * *

Memory flashback

Flames were surrounding her as a beautiful woman held her close as a voice whispered " I am going to cast a spell on you so you will live a normal life in the living world away from death gods and hollows, I am afraid I won't be able to see you grow up my child just know that your mother will always love you" a shadow of a robed figure stood over them raising a sword over both them as the blade whistled through the air, a spray of blood, a flash of light, and then darkness. (a sad flashback of memory)

End flashback

Karasu felt a tear trikle down her cheek. "who was that woman in my mind"

Elsewhere

A dark furry creature was chuckling " soon we will meet death gods"

**Omake**

Hitsugaya was wandering around the serietei when he ran into a man with long white hair. "Ukitake what brings you here?"

The man smiled "oh Hitsugaya taicho I wanted to congratulate you for winning the tournament by giving_" Ukitake reached behind him pulling out a batch of candy and stuffing it in the squad 10 captains arms then left saying "if you want more I have more at my quarters" Hitsugaya sweat dropped "what on earth was that about?" then headed off with the words "why me "

**End omake**

* * *

Author note: phew that was a long chapter

Karasu: who is this person that is watching me?

Hitsugaya: I will be in some of the later chapters

Uryu: when do I come

I will try to edit


	3. announcement

announcement

I am back from a trip to Thailand so I am working on some new chapters.

So it may take a few weeks to update so I will need more reviews on the chapters I will put up no negetive critisim please

just constructive thank you

my apologies for the badly written chapters I want to get to the soul society arc quickly so I

am also gonna go back through the story and try editing and rewritting some chapters.

if people enjoy the story though I am happy.


	4. memories in the dark rain

**The tale of the shinigami lotus maiden **

**Hollow challenge **

**memories in the dark rain**

**Raven: this sounds exciting **

**author: I will do my best **

**(ichigo is muttering darkly)**

**author: lets get on with the story, I don't own Bleach**

**Summary:** the kurosaki family go to the cemetery on a family anniversary to visit their mother(ravens foster mother) and hang out there for a the day.

Raven still is in a stupor about her memories. She spaces out while Rukia and Ichigo are arguing about how his mother died, as Raven heads back she runs into the girl she and Ichigo saw six years ago. Then a battle ensues between Ichigo and the hollow, who turns out to be the enemy who killed their mother.

recap: "soon we will meet soul reapers"

end recap

today the kurosaki familiy were going to visit the karuka graveyard to visit their mother's grave. Raven and ichigo walked to together while Karin and yuzu walked ahead, Raven was thinking about the fight that she had with the hollow, the words it had said bothered her

Flashback

" _the hollow was fuming as it began to circle Raven leaning close to look at her face, then suddenly recoiled "that sword, the long hair, those flowers, you are the one called Raven the soul reaper with no past no memories of who you are"_

_Raven froze as she turned to face the hollow_

"_how do you know about me?" the hollow chuckled "don't tell me you don't know who you are?!" Raven inwardly _

_flinched at the sneer in its voice but remained calm as spoke "what are you talking about" the hollow laughed cruelly _

"_you were never human to begin with yet you fooled yourself into thinking that you were alive, yet you are a soul reaper from birth" Raven felt shock ripped through her mind._

"_Who are you?" the hollow sniggered " we met long ago but you were a little girl when I chased you through this town _

_and tried to devour you"._

**End flashback **

Raven was snapped out of her thoughts by Ishin "alright father slide attack says this way to the top!" he went zooming

up the hill while sliding and almost knocked Yuzu over, but before he could go any further, Karin was prepared. " and

daughter says GO Back to the Bottom!" and booted him back down the hill.

As Ishin disappeared Raven sweat dropped and muttered

"what an idiot"

"yeah" Ichigo muttered as Karin and Yuzu continued walking to the cemetery.

As Raven walked past ichigo she notice that he was remembering that day misaki died.

"man its hot even in the middle of june" he muttered

Raven and he were both alerted by Karin. "someones up there already" yuzu looked up "wow she had to climb up there pretty early to beat us to the top" Ichigo suddenly began to freak out when he looked.

Raven had a look of shock 'what is Rukia thinking?!" she muttered, but before she could say anything else , Raven found herself being half carried by Ichigo

As he made some excuse, dashed over grabbed Rukia and ran out of sight to a place where they could talk quietly.

**With Rukia, Ichigo and Raven**

"what are you doing here" ichigo sounded really annoyed "just making sure you two are doing your job and I was just worried about Raven" Raven didn't hear the last part cause she was lost in deep thought. Rukia and Ichigo watched Raven,

"she has become so distant lately it concerns me" ichigo muttered to Rukia who nodded in agreement.

**RAVEN**

I was not listening to anything that went on between ichigo and Rukia. As I stared out at the row of tomb stones, more images of the boy with green eyes. Appeared in my mind. These weird visions were getting more painful by the day, suddenly I felt a presense that matched that of a hollow but I had to make sure I ran after it ichigo watched me Run off.

**Ichigo (Pov)**

'Raven ever since that day those hollows attacked you have become so distant, could it be that you might be trying to remember something?' Ichigo "I want to know something" I remember that Rukia was here as well. I turned around " what do you want to know?"

she looked down at her feet for a moment as if stealing herself to say something then

looked directly at ichigo. " your mother…. could she have been killed by a hollow?" I felt shock go through me.

**Rukia (pov)**

Ichigo is really worried about Raven I am too that girl has surprised me in a lot of ways I have not expected. I decided to

say something, "Ichigo I want to know something" he turned around to look at me "what do you want to know?"I

looked down at my feet for a moment before looking him in the face as I asked the question

"your mother…. Could she have been killed by a hollow?"

I saw Ichigo's reaction his normal impassive eyes hardened as I continued talking "it is possible that a hollow could have killed her it has happened before" Ichigo snapped "ENOUGH IT IS ALWAYS HOLLOWS WITH YOU FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM THE REASON SHE IS DEAD!!"

**Ichigo (pov)**

After I shouted at Rukia, I turned and stomped off into the trees forgetting about Raven until I looked back and

remember why she had vanished.

**Raven**

she crashed through the trees and through the hedges until she ran into Kon (yeah Kon has appeared) the stuffed

animal clung to her leg and sobbed

"raven ne-san help there is something bad that way" he left off sobbing so Raven picked him up and held kon close.

"alright I will try to slow the thing down"

she realized that Kon wasn't listening so she looked down and caught him nuzzling her chest in a perverted way, raven

felt her eyebrow twitch "by the way…what do you THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU PERVERTED STUFFED TOY!"

'_**THWACK,POW,STOMP SQUEAK' (Raven sounds very angry) **_

(scene change for a moment to avoid the sight of Kon getting beaten up) Kon staggered around a bit with footprints plastered on his stuffed face. Raven grunted angerly and snapped " find Ichigo and rukia let them know of the situation" she hurried off as fast as she could while Kon hurried off to find ichigo.

**Normal POV **

Raven crashed through the trees in the direction that Kon had come from.

Bursting out onto the path and headed toward a presence that she began to be aware of , she had only taken another few steps when a battle cry came from the direction that Rukia was at. She knew that she could not make it to Ichigo so she decided to follow that presence she was beginning to feel.

She turned around just in time to dodge a huge claw that had smashed down on the place she had been.

Raven knew Rukia and Ichigo had to handle the other problem on their own. She found herself facing a girl with short black hair and wearing a white cloak. Raven felt shock course through her "its you" she said in a horse voice " the girl from six years ago the one who caused mother to die so that must mean" Raven transformed into a soul reaper "that you are a hollow!" she slashed at the girl with her zanpaktou.

The disguised hollow chuckled a evil chuckle which looked really creepy on the face of a young girl(can you imagine that!) "for a soul reaper brat you catch on quickly, I haven't had the taste of a female soul reaper for a long time" the hollow licked its lips as it transformed into a furry creature.

Raven had a look of incredulity on her face when she saw what the hollow looked like. "you look like a overgrown furry hamster that gives hamsters a bad name"

A vain stood on the hollows head "who are you calling a furry hamster!!" Raven sniggered to herself "I enjoy taunting hollows even though its dangerous" she decided to get back to the fight at hand as the hollow rushed her.

She jumped to the side as the hollow skidded past her. It turned around and came charging back to attack again she pulled her sword out of its sheath and slashed down as fast as she could she missed it's head but managed to cut a deep gash on its side.

As she did that the hollow twisted with a roar of pain an slashed its claws across her back leaving three claw marks on her back, Raven screamed in agony as she felt the claws run through her back. The hollow licked its claws cleaning the blood with a sinister look in its eyes "intresting I can't see your presious person it is clouded, so you are the soul

reaper without a memory"

Raven gritted her teeth as she raised herself into a kneeling position. So the battle between Raven and the strange hollow continued until Raven collapsed with lasarations, blood loss, bruises, and scratch marks. The hollow sneered it had some gashs on its belly and back but it was unharmed in someway.

"I can eat you now so, much spirit energy delicious"

as it advanced on her. Raven knew her fate was sealed as she closed her eyes awaiting death to come.

Suddenly the hollow was distracted by something behind Raven. As Raven staggered to her feet she saw the hollow backing away with a look of fear in its eyes. "Girl what are you?!"

Raven was confused

She looked around and saw lotus blossoms blooming around her.

As she looked at the petals of all the blossoms, they began to blow around her like a hurricane, then the petals gathered around her sword. Suddenly she swung her sword with all the strength she could muster, the affects were shocking,

what looked like an avalanche of flowers blasted toward the hollow it disappeared. When the flowers disappeared she saw the area nearly destroyed by her attack.

"the hollow I mus_"

she felt pain in her head again. She want to scream as her head felt like splitting in two. Unknown visions flooded her mind.

Blood, screaming, the dead bodies of Ichigo and Rukia, the town of karuka lay in ruins. It begun to rain as she looked up at the sky which these days always looked dark to her these days.

Darkness began creeping into her vision as the pain became unbearable "Ichi…go ….Rukia" then her vison went black.

Raven did not know how long she had been unconscious but she became aware that it was raining and that two people were leaning over her. As her vision came back into focus she realized it was Ichigo and Rukia leaning over her.

"Raven your awake" Rukia sounded relieved

Raven asked "where did the hollow go?"

Ichigo stiffened "Rukia called that thing Grand fisher by the way was it you who wounded Grand Fisher?" he asked quietly

She nodded "Raven that hollow is what killed mother you figured it out"

She nodded again then ichigo did something that she hadn't seen him do for a few years, he smiled "thanks to he wasn't as strong as rukia said he was"

while the siblings talked Rukia sat there watching both of them

'Raven kurosaki that girl causes lotus flowers to bloom and send fear even into grand fisher'

Rukia decied to end the conversation

"lets go"

Ichigo got up and headed to misaki's gravestone while Raven left to wait outside the cemetery.

As she walked out she thought over the damaged her sword had done

'why did Grand Fisher look fearful of me, what was that attack with the lotus blossoms?' questions ran through her mind as she left the cemetery…

to be continued ………….

Phew long chapter

Please read and review

Constructive critisim please

And positive coments please I will edit if needed


	5. Ishida's challange

**the tale of the Shinigami Lotus Maiden **

**Uryu's challenge**

**HC: hollow challenge part 3 and soon the beginning soul society arc**

**Author note:** I would like to thank GothicCinnamon, Hitsugaya Aiko, Inaugurate, LadyChaos1011, black rose, dark angel,Devil2kyubi, Comet1234 ,and dog demon katsunie for giving me courage to write this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach and its characters except Raven

**Summary:** Recently hollows have become scarce so Ichigo, Rukia, and Raven investigate and meet Uryu Ishida a student at school and learn about the quincy.

He challenge Raven and Ichigo to see if soul reapers are better then quince's. They're match is interrupted by the appearance of a humongous hollow what is this transformation that Raven goes through?.

**Chapter 3**

Note: this is from the manga and anime version of Bleach)

**Raven**

She had gone a separate way to track any hollows that she had sensed from the east side of Karaka town while Ichigo and Rukia went to investigate the west side of town.

As she sped along jumping from Roof to Roof she cast her Reiatsu around to see if that would have any results, all were the same

"just like the last three weeks there have been hollow's detected but as soon as we get to the location where they were spotted their presense suddenly disappears"

Raven felt frustration well up inside of her. "this is getting irritating I guess I should let Rukia know it's the same over here"

She sighed, returned to her human human form and turned around and headed to school.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()&

**Ichigo and Rukia**

"AH", the sound of a frustrated yell came from a dark ally. Ichigo as usual was in a mood as he swore.

"damit just what is going on here!, again there are no hollows are you sure that pager is working!!" as he ranted about how many weeks this had been going on while Rukia was examining her pager while muttering about how odd this situation was.

They saw a spirit of a really fat guy who was trembling in the corner of the ally.

After questioning him Ichigo sent him to the soul society. As the hell butterfly dispeared he and Rukia turned to leave while Ichigo turned to leave

Nether noticed that they were being watched.

**Later at school**

The bell had run signaling that the exam was over "ITS OVER AND I AM DEAD" keigo dramatically cried as he threw his pencil in the air. Mizurio was standing next to him as he said "well I didn't do any better" ichigo and Raven had just finished their final exam and walked over, Raven stayed quiet while ichigo said "Quit worrying final exams don't hold a lot of meaning in ones life"

Raven nodded in agreement while Keigo was cheering "Well said that's our ichigo lets share the pain of being morons." Then keigo noticed that Raven looked a little pale so he whispered.

**Keigo **

"Raven you seem very quiet lately, you look Pale too ,feeling alright?"

she looked over at me and smiled "I am ok thank you Keigo just a headache " I watched her leave the room I thought

'she and Ichigo are discriminated against so much but they take it so well people don't try to look at their hearts just their outward appearances'

as I turned to look at Ichigo.

**Later that night**

"there are no hollow again this time, or at lunchtime today" Ichigo was complaining, then he and Rukia were arguing.

Raven ignored them until she sensed a presense she called

"come out I know you are there.

Rukia and Ichigo left off fighting as a voice answered

"very good Raven kurosaki, you are indeed better at sensing my presense then your brother," a boy in a white outfit stepped out from behind them.

He then turned to Ichigo and Rukia "good evening Ichigo, good evening Rukia" Ichigo had a confused look on his face, so did Rukia as Ichigo did some of the talking "who are you?" Raven spoke up "are you a monk?" the other boy smirked

"another hollow is here"

before the two soul reapers could react the cleric boy destroyed the hollow by firing a arrow that looked like it was made out spirit energy.

Rukia checked her phone "its gone"

ichigo turned to the boy "who are you"

the boy answered "Uyru Ishida I am a *quincy, soul reapers are my enemy"

Raven looked shocked as Ichigo spoke "what?......"

Uyru turned to face him "you don't get it do you Ichigo Kurosaki"

As he stared at Ichigo he said "you and Raven are my enemies"

He walked away………..

**SCENECHANGE** (skipping ahead to the challenge)

Raven was destroying hollows as she ran through the town with her brother.

"Damit why did that guy involve the who town." She heard Ichigo go off into swearing about beating up Ishida.

As Raven slashed through more hollows she thought about how this all started.

**3 hours ago**

"a fight between you and us?"ichigo sounded surprised so did Raven.

They were standing in a narrow street facing Uyruu who had explained about soul reaper spirit ribbons.

"that's right in this world soul reapers are unnecessary"

that one world made Ravens blood boil.

**Present moment**

They sliced through many more hollows on the way while Ichigo swore

"Damn This is getting annoying, right Raven" he noticed his sister seemed irritated with Ishida as well.

As they rounded the corner of another street and got nearer they saw both Rukia and Kon were there just as Ishida was about to fire a spirit arrow when Ichigo sliced threw the hollow and land behind Uyru by destroying another hollow.

turning to Uyruu, the tension was unbearable as Ichigo and Uyru glared at each other.

"kurosaki"

"Ishida"

Raven was about say "you two maybe_" when kon interrupted

"Ichigo"

Ichigo snapped at him "cant you see I am bu-" but kon pointed to the sky

"look at the sky

all four teenagers looked up at the two holes appearing in the sky.

Uyruu looked pale as he said "the hollows are gathering" he sran up the stair toward the hollows.

Ichigo followed after him. Raven was about to follow when a burst of pain blurred her vision as she saw another image.

**Raven's Vision**

She saw a room in a old Japanese style of the wealthy noble family. The bamboo screen was hanging at a weird angle there were red splatters on the wall. As she entered the next room she saw bodies lying on the floor blood seeping from fresh wounds.

**End vision**

Raven snapped open her eyes to find Rukia and Kon looking at her with concern. Kon pulled her to her feet as he asked "Raven onesan are you alright?" raven stood up and nodded a thank you then ran after ichigo

**scene change Uyruu and Ichigo()())((())(()())(())(()()(())(()()()**

hollows piled up around them as the two teenagers stood back to back panting and gasping from all the fighting.

Ishida asked "why do you fight the hollows Kurosaki?" ichigo had his back turned

as he answered "our mother was killed by a hollow" Ishida had a shocked look as ichigo continued "is that the reason to defeat hollows?" "if somebody asked me that of course my answer would yes but"

he paused then "How do I put it? I don't want other people to turn out like me. When our mother was killed my family almost fell apart. I don't want no one else to go through that!"

"I want to protect a lot of people that you have put in the crossfire of your supposed duel" "so just give it a rest?" Ishida stared at his back as ichigo continued

"however….this isn't not the time to say th-"

he was cut off as Raven appeared at his side, the hollows behind her crumpled and disintegrated "sorry about that I got held back" she turned to Ishida "your pride was the start of it so what is your reason for this contest?" she then spun like a top slicing a hollow that was trying to sneak up on her

Ishida spoke "since I heard your brother's reason for you both to fight, I will tell you mine"

Not taking his eyes of the hollows surrounding them he spoke

"Before my Sensei died I believed that the destruction of the quinces was the right thing", he paused before he continued "until I watched him be killed in front of my eyes.

He was a kind man, who never hate or disliked others! Sensei was under heavy surveillance from the Shinigamis because he was the last one of our kind. Even so Sensei kept telling the Shinigami that they shouldn't be fighting against each other but together. But the Shinigami said the same thing over and over again, 'Don't interfere with our job!' both siblings listened as Ishida talked.

"Then one day 5 huge hollows appeared, it was clear that he couldn't take them on without the help of the Shinigami. The Shinigami showed 2 hours later after the battle, because they didn't acknowledge him." Uryuu said, he sighed and looked to the ground.

"Yesterday when I finally had a chance to show my powers to a Shinigami I jumped to the chance, I didn't think of the consequences." Uryuu said as he closed his eyes, Ichigo stood next him while Raven stood alittle bit farther away.

"because I wanted to show my powers to a soul reaper it caused a lot of trouble" Ichigo sighed and growled " we need to team up in order to defeat these hollows" he turned around as he asked "what do you have to say?"

Ishida's response was to destroy another hollow as he answered "you talk too much but I get the jist of it" he readied another spirit arrow "but I understand that if all of us don't survive we can't beat each other up" Raven sweatdropped muttering about 'boys' then she charged as ichigo yelled

"HELL YEAH!!!" as he charged in.

Raven was dancing through the hollows and cut through them like a dancer.

Ishida was taking them out with his arrows while Ichigo was destroying hollows left and right slicing and diceing. But for every hollow they cut down 30 more would pop up in their place.

Raven stood with the two boys as she surveyed the hollows.

All the hollows stared at them.

Ishida looked up at the sky "ichigo, Raven look at the sky"

Both of them looked up "the sky?"

both siblings thought the same thing 'what is that' as two huge hands appeared at the hole.

They unease increased as another hole slowly appeared as the hollows gathered around it.

**SCENECHANGE RUKIA AND KON)(())()(())()(()())()((())()()(**

Rukia had a look of fear on her face as she stared at the sky as a huge hollow appeared in the hole it had a long nose and red eyes, it looked like it was wearing a huge black hood.

Kon who had just reached the top of the stair looked at it wide eyes

"that's…" rukia started.

Kon asked "What the heck is that!"

**ScENECHANGE RAVEN, ICHIGO, AND ISHIDA())))))))))))())()()()(() **

All three teenagers looked in awe at the giant coming out of the hole in the sky. "that is huge" said Ichigo.

Raven nodded "we got to do something" she whispered

"that bait… couldn't have lured those here" Ishida said

Ichigo glared at the sky as he asked "why are you still deniing it"

Raven remained silent as she looked from the one huge to the group of hollows gathering to the second hole. Then the hollows alerted her.

"crud" all three said under their breath as they turned to fight.

Suddenly the hollows that charged began exploding.

Ishida, Raven, and Ichigo looked baffled as they looked around.

A young girl wearing a pink skirt and white shirt while her hair was in pigtails while her bangs looked like cockroach atena stuttered while lowering a gigantic machine gun. "H-hello" Raven made a mental note

'don't mess with this girl unless you want to get shot'

her thoughts were interrupted as a boy with dark red hair wielding a wepon that looked like a huge mace smashed in with a yell "JINTA HOME RUN" hollows flew in all dierections.

A huge man was smashing hollows with his bear hands.

When the smoke cleared they saw a man wearing a green and white hat, wearing a green outfit was waving at them. "Ichigo, Raven thought you two could use some help" Ichigo was surprised as he said "mister hat an clogs" while Raven said "how did you get here?!"

Jinta and Ururu started destroying hollows with amazing speed.

The three original fighters were staring astonished as the hollows demished Rapidly.

Urahara was smiling a strange smile as he approached the teenagers and smiled "we will deal with the small fry while you two" he looked at Uryuu and Ichigo then pointed to the sky. "deal with that up there" his smile widened as he whispered "I think you better hurry before it is two late"

Raven felt irritated until Urahara whispered "I need to speak with you"

As Ichigo and Ishida turned toward the giant hollow.

**SCENECHANGE RUKIA KON)(())()(())(()()&))))))((()()()()()())))(())() **

"meno's grande" was all she could say at the moment.

Kon looked confused as he asked "Meno's what?" Rukia explained

"a gigantic hollow that was said to be born from hollows that mix and fuse together" "but I have never seen a real one except in a textbook illistration" both of them watched as the hollow breath a purple mist " two of them is really bad news" she stared as she continued "its impossible for two soul reapers to take on two it is enough dealing with one" "only the elite force can oppose that type of hollow"

**sceneCHANGE RAVENURAHARA)(()()()()())(()())(()()()())(09**

"why am I not allowed to help fight that thing" Raven said as Urahara took her over to where the other Menos began emerging from the hole.

"cause you are gonna be fighting this one" Raven gaped as the menos began eating the smaller hollows. "you better hurry" he smiled as she ran at the hollow.

**Scenechange ISHIDA,ICHIGO())))(()())()()(())((((((())(())(())()**

Ishida was doughting that could defeat a big hollow when Ichigo began chuckling "what is wrong with you kurosaki?" he looked at the orange haired guy as if he had grown two heads.

"its true that we can't defeat that thing but the bigger they are the harder they fall" with that he charged.

Ishida couldn't believe that Ichigo had suddenly dashed at the hollow

he yelled "wait Ichigo!"

Rukia arrived just in time to see Ichigo charging at the menos

she stood dumbfounded then yelled "Ichigo wait you can't fight that thing and where,s Raven?" Urahara suddenly appeared in front of her

"don't worry this is a test" he suddenly placed his hand in front of rukia's face causing her to fall to her knees. "this battle is crucial for both of them"

**(skipping ahead of episode to Raven)**

she saw that Ichigo and Ishida had work things out but then she remembered that there was a second menos grande to take care of.

Ichigo swore "damit I don't have enough energy to cut that one"

Ishida was already tired.

As the second Menos began powering up for a Cero blast Raven dashed forward with her sword raised. "RAVEN WHAT ARE _" Ichigo began to yell when he saw Lotus flowers blowing around her. "what the!" Ishida was gapping as Raven was engulfed by Lotus flowers.

**Raven **

'It is happening again no this different'

lotus flowers swirled around her as she saw the menos preparing to fire.

As the lotus cleared Urahara was smiling while the others gapped

Raven's outfit had turned blue with a white dragon on the back of her robe.

A voice is heard in her head.  
'yell out this attack it is'

Raven swung her sword and yelled "***doki Hasu ryu shichiyou" **the affect was amazing to see. An avalanche of dragons made of lotus flower petals crashed into the Meno's mask smashing a hole through its face**.**

The giant hollow gave a scream as it disintegrated

raven's robe turned black again as she landed in front of the others

"I did it" she smiled before darkness engulfed her vision

little did they know that some soul reapers were coming to arrest Rukia.

888888888888888888888

**OMAKE**

**in soul society  
**

*juu buntai taicho Toshiro Hitsugaya was working on paper work in his office when he heard a knock at the door.

"come in" matsumoto came in looking really happy

" Taicho I heard something intresting today" Hitsugaya looked up "not another drinking contest. Matsumoto Rangiku vice captain of squad 10 pouted

"mou I wish but I hear that Kuchki Byakuya and abari Renji are going to go and bring back Rukia Kuchki cause she has been gone for a very long time.

Hitsugaya grunted "get the paper work done" he tried to do work but he had given up for tonight. He put down his pen and got up from his chair.

But then he stopped when Masumoto said

"there also was news that two meno's were chased off by to soul reapers.

He turned around and asked "who were the two soul reapers"

Rangiku had a look of pity on her face as she answered

"the first was a shinigami with orange hair" that he knew but the second discription caught his attention. "the second one was a girl around your stature, she has dark brown eyes, dark brown hair with red streaks she looks a lot like that woman"

Matsumoto looked worried as he walked toward the door.

"Taicho where are you going" the captain muttered "going for a walk"

he left it at that.

While walking he reached at something around his neck and lifted it out gently. A small crystal *hasuhana on a chain, memories of who gave it too him came into his mind.

**Flashback **

A girl around his height. put something in his hand and smiled while holding up a similar necklace while saying

"this is our promise, even if something happens to either of us we will always be together"

**end flashback **

he felt sadness as he held it close to his chest and stared at the stary sky then he walked back to the tenth division.

****

*Hasuhana: lotus flower

*Quincy: are a clan of spiritually aware human warriors

*juu buntai taicho: squad 10 captain

* **doki Hasu ryu shichiyou: **wrath of lotus dragon moons

Phew 11 pages I worked on this for a long time

If the page needs editing let me know with constructive critisism

Please read and review

I hope you enjoy the story so far


	6. soul society Rukon district

**The Tale of the shingami lotus maiden**

**entering soul society the Rukongki**

EXCITEMENT/SHOUTING

**POV**

**{poetry}**

**summary:** Ichigo, Raven, and the others have entered the Rukon district

but they seem to have unexpected surprise's from giants to meeting some new enemies and new allies as they strive to rescue Rukia. Raven also displays a new ability.

**author note: **I don't own bleach just the character Raven

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ichigo led everyone through the tunnel that appeared to be closing behind them at a really fast speed. "what's going on!"Uyruu said as he looked behind him at

the shrinking wall. "the path that we are running on is closing in on us really fast!" Raven who was slightly ahead of Orihime had something on her mind but

she stayed silent as she continued running.

Yoruichi who as ahead of the group yelled back "If you have time to look back, move at a faster pace! cause if you get pulled into the capturing flow you are

done for!" Raven decided to say something

"You could of told us that a little sooner!" she yelled as she sped next to ichigo.

Behind the group a dark mist that looked like a title wave rolled behind them and began to gain on them.

Uyruu was running behind Orihime and to the right of Chad was caught by his cape. Raven turned around as Ichigo yelled "Ishida you moron this is what

happens when you wear a cape!"

She did not know what to do so she reached for her zanpakto while ichigo did likewise but they were stopped by yoruichi "Wait! Don't draw your sword because

you will get absorbed in the capturing flow if you swing your sword."

Raven felt helpless as Uryuu was getting dragged backwards. Chad turned the tide by grabbing Ishida by the back of his head and tearing the cape off his back.

"Than-." Uryuu started to say when Chad picked him up, and threw him across his shoulder.

"lets go" was all he said as he ran after the others ignoring Ishida's protests.

The wall continued collapsing behind them "uh guys….there is something coming this way" said Uyruu as a bright light appeared in the darkness an headed straight for them.

"Uh Yoruichi sensei… WHAT IS THAT?!!?!" Raven yelled over the roar of noise as beams of light issued from the strange phenomenon that. Ishida was having

the same thought as well 'what is that thing?!' as it looked like a giant boulder rolled at high speed after them.

Yoruichi answered "*Kuso it's the capturing Thrust" "and what exactly is the capturing thrust?" Raven yelled as Ichigo grabbed her hand and sped up.

"the capturing thrust is a cleaner that only appears once a week so basically" yoruichi paused while Raven finished the sentence."so basically it will crush us if

we don't run" she finished as she ran with Ichigo.

"correct cause that thing is really fast" the cat yelled as the thing got closer. As they ran the gang spotted a doorway, as they sped toward it.

"hurry we are almost there" Yoruichi yelled. But no matter how fast they were running the giant thing got closer.

"this is bad!" ishida yelled as it was closing in.

Orihime took action which surprised everyone as she touched her hairpins "Hinagiku, Baigon, Lilly!"

"Santen Kenssyun! I reject!" Orihime shouted as she outstretched her hands, a triangle shield appeared in front of the cleaner and collided.

A light flashed and pushed everyone forward.

111111111111111111111111111

In a old Japanese village, a white doorway opened in the sky. 3 shots of light shot out and hit the ground.

Orihime sighed as she sat up and looked around. Uryuu was on his back, Chad next to him and Yourichi was on her front. "uh guys can you get off us?"

Orihime realized that they had landed on Ichigo, Raven had landed and rolled a few feet before she came to a stop.

"OW that smarts did anyone get the number of the car that hit me?" Raven muttered as she stood up and winced, smoke filled the area so she could not see

anything at the moment.

"is everyone okay?" asked Orihime. Raven's perspective was that everyone did not look alright except Inoue who then began babbling to ichigo about his

landing pose which looked very looked at the village and thought'this place I feel like I have been here before but that is not possible' 'why do I see that boy

with the white hair in my mind a lot,' 'do I know him?'

* * *

11111111111111111

Raven was snapped out of her thoughts by Ishida who was getting to his feet. "geez that was some ride, I really did not sign up for this" "I did not think I

would use my extra cape so soon" he said while pulling out another cape.

Everyone sweatdropped while ichigo said to Chad in a undertone 'what a freak he brought an extra one" while Chad and Raven nodded.

Inoue was happy "I am glad that nobody got hurt." "except my tail!" yoruichi growled as the cat head butted her in the face and began scolding her.

Ichigo came to Inoue's defense "come on you don't need to get angry, cause thanks to Inoue we didn't get hurt."

Raven turned away from everyone and looked around as Yoruichi said something about not understanding the situation.

"so this is soul society?" Ichigo asked while he also was looking around.

When Raven said "uh guys we might not be welcome here if you look around us" Ishida looked around as well when the smoke cleared they all saw that the

street was deserted.

Raven called out "hello anyone here?" when there was no reply she shrugged "oh well" she turned away and stared at the strange city in the center of soul society.

Ichigo noticed what his sister was staring at so he started toward the fortified wall. "I think that is the place where shinigami live"

he sounded excited as he ran off toward the gate that led into the strange city.

"BAKA don't you approach that place so recklessly!" yoruichi yelled

as Raven tried to grab her brother's arm but missed. "Ichigo stop I think Yoru-" she never finished cause there was a rumbling sound as fortified walls crashed

down around the central city.

"WHOA!" ichigo stumbled backwards as dust and rocks flew in all directions Raven coughed and sneezed as the dust clouded her vision.

As the dust slowly cleared a voice rang thru the area "its been a long time since someone has tried to sneak through the gates." As the smoke cleared Raven

gaped at the giant that was staring down at Ichigo.

* * *

**Inside the gate **

Many shinigami were muttering among themselves as one of the them called out "the ryoka are on the other side of the gate we might not be needed"

A man who had the number 69 tattooed on the left side of his face said " yeah but this is the gate of pure souls" "this gate is guarded by Jidambou"

* * *

**outside the gate **

the giant grinned as he hefted a huge axe in his hand.

If a person compared a mouse to a giant troll, that is how small ichigo looked right now in size.

"who is that?" asked Ishida as he gaped at Jidanbo's appearance

"his name is Jidanbo" "he guards the western the gate of white way, he hasn't been defeated yet." Yoruichi explained as he observed what was about to

happen.

Raven said the most obvious thing in the world "that is biggest axe I have ever seen" Ichigo rolled his eyes "obviously Raven you say the most predictable

things as usual"

Jidambou heard the name he snapped up to look at her a few moments he then he turned back to face Ichigo.

* * *

1111111111111111111

yoruichi was trying to convince the others to form a plan,

"it would be better to come up with a plan instead of being reckless. Guys I say lets….no!" Yourichi suddenly shouted, Chad and Orihime ran forward.

"You two get back here!" Yourichi's shouts went unnoticed. Orihime and Chad kept running forward, planning on helping their friend.

Raven decided not agitate Yoruichi more than needed so she stood back as

The giant smashed his axe down and dragging it along the ground which resulted in stone slabs that created a wall to bar the way.

"what the heck is that!?" Ishida said while staring wide eyed at the damage that Jidanbou had caused.

"Wow he is indeed worthy of being a guardian." Raven's comment went unnoticed.

"you two kids are not very polite but that is to be expected since you are not from around here." "I will state the rules" he raised a finger.

"number one: when you are come home you should always wash your hands!"

He raised another finger

"number two: never eat food that has fallen on the floor!"

"And Rule three: All battles in the city are always one on one." Jidanbo said, Chad and Orihime gasped.

"any way my opponent is the boy with orange rock candy for hair so until I finish with him you two wait over there"

Raven winced as she thought

* * *

**Raven**

' this guy said the wrong thing about Ichigo's hair color, so basically he signed up for the school of hard knocks' I felt nostalgia as I looked at the Seireitei. "this

feels so familiar but I have never been here before" I said the last bit aloud, nobody heard me as they all were waiting for Ichigo to do something.

* * *

22222

Raven smiled cause she knew ichigo was alright.

* * *

1111111111111111111111111

Chad and Inoue were really concerned,

"Ichigo are you okay?, your not hurt?" Inoue shouted , "yeah I am fine, just wait there like I asked you two" Ichigo sounded boarded.

"but Ichigo_" Orihime started to protest when she heard his voice again.

"Chad, Inoue just stay there alright?" as she started to protest again Raven placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"My brother will be fine"

Ishida had disagreed with this and he said so

"No ichigo this will take too long and time is what we don't have"

" It would be better if we done it together instead of wasting time!" Uryuu shouted.

"Since when were you there Ishida?"

Ichigo called across the wall. Ishida had a vein throbbing on he temple as he retorted "I've been here the whole time you moron. Quit talking so irritatingly at a

time like this."

Chad walked forward until he was close to the wall and said "Ichigo can you defeat this guy?"

"Probably…." Ichigo answered while leaning against the rock wall.

"Probably?! How can you answer with that? you don't seem to understand that we are in a life and death situation here you Baka?!" Uryuu shouted as he

banged in the rock, Ichigo sighed. "I said don't worry!" Ichigo answered back, Uryuu sighed.

"How can I not worry if you get yourself destroyed it will destroy our purpose of_" Uryuu growled, Ichigo interrupted while he glared at the rock and walked

over to the giant.

"Let me tell you something, while you guys were training what do you think I were doing, messing around?" Ichigo asked, Uryuu stayed silent.

"The plan for me was to use ten full days to get back my soul reaper abilites, but it only took five days, so what do think I did for the next five days?"

Ishida stammered a little is he spoke "W-what were you doing?"

Ichigo smiled "I was fighting for 5 days and nights so Urahara taught me some things that I needed to know so just stay and wait there quietly okay!" he

unsheathed Zangetsu from its ribbon.

* * *

22222222222222222222222222

"Are done talking?" Jidanbo asked, the orange hair soul reaper smirked

"I don't remember asking you to wait for me at all"

Jidanbo glared as he said "so boy you are from the country as well, really you don't know how to show proper respect, Whenever someone waits for you"

He raised the giant axe, "YOU SAY THANK YOU" he bellowed as the Axe came down.

This bad!" Uryuu said as he watched dust start to fly as she watched Raven smiled. "don't be too sure ishida"

Jidanbo held his axe, he gasped as the dust cleared. Ichigo stood with one hand on his Zanpakuto's handle blocking it with no effort.

* * *

22222222222222222222222222

she couldn't help but feel impressed with her brothers training results.

"old sandal- hat, for a weirdo he never ceases to surprise me" Raven continued to watch the fight.

* * *

11111111111111111

somewhere else the mentioned person sneezed "someones talking about me" he shrugged and went back to sleep.

11111111111111111111

Jidanbou was gaping at Ichigo "what are you?....",

"attacking me before I am in position, isn't that a lack of manners" asked Ichigo, Jidanbo laughed as he stood up which felt like a strong wind to ichigo and made him stagger back.

"He's laughing…" Ishida muttered

"we will see if he is still laughing after *Ni-san is done with him" Raven murmured

* * *

11111111111111111111

"your pretty good boy." "its been decades since anyone has stopped my axe" he loomed over Ichigo "in that case… I will fight with everything I have got no

holding back" ", only 3 people have blocked my first swing of my axe Including you. But no one has ever been able to stop my second swing!"

Jidanbo said as he swung down, Ichigo got in the same position and stopped the axe again. "I still got a lot more of that" "TEN JIDAN-HIT FESTIVAL!" Jidanbo

shouted as he swung down at Ichigo again.

"ONE!TWO!THREE!FOUR!FIVE!SIX!" Jidanbo shouted, each time Ichigo blocked.

"SEVEN!"

"What's going on?" Uryuu asked no one in particular.

"EIGHT! Uhh SEVEN! EIGHT! SIX!" Jidanbo stopped as he caught his breath.

Raven sweat dropped "this guy is not good at keeping track of his numbers"

"Time to finish this." Jidanbo shouted as he swung his blade around again, as he did he cut the rock wall in half showering the other teenagers in rocks.

When the dust cleared Ichigo was causullay blocking the axe by using one hand on his sword.

"How're..are you still moving?" the giant was staring wide eyed at the orange haired boy.

Ishida was wondering the same thing. "Kurosaki is still standing I don't believe it!". Inoue had a relieved look on her face,

* * *

**CHAD**

'so that's it , what he learned from that man was….not strength or speed but experience which is what he didn't have before,' 'he could become a powerful opponent'

* * *

8888888888888

Ichigo calmly raised his head "is that it , cause if it is then it is my turn now"

He smirked as he stood in a battle stance.

"MY TECHQUNIES HAVE NOT ENDED" Jidanbou roared as he pulled out a second axe and prepared to strike. "take this the all killer attack, Ten-Thousand-Year Jidan-Hit Festival!" Jidanbo shouted as he was about to run forwards.

Raven grinned "its over"

" sorry but I am going to break those axes". Was all Ichigo said as he slashed through the giant blades with a single swing.

* * *

**Raven **

Wow Ichigo I am very impressed but I got a feeling that it will not be that easy if we enter thru the gate.

* * *

2222222222222

Yoruichi lept onto one of the big piece's of the shattered axe "intresting it seems that Jidambou's wepons were destroyed with one attack."

as Raven came over the wall to stand next to him.

"hey uh say something."

"you broke my axe's" Jidanbo suddenly began sobbing like a big baby.

Raven was completely taken aback by Jidambo's sobbing at the same time trying to keep her balance as the ground shook fromn the giants tantrum.

The others had huge sweat drops on their heads.

Ichigo looked very uncomfortable. "er sorry about your axes?" "I should have just broken one" he mumbled.

The giant looked up with tears in his eyes, "Y-you're…SUCH A GOOD GUY!"

Jidanbo said as he placed his hand either side of the teen.

Both siblings looked baffled at what he said,

"You're my enemy and yet you are caring about me! You have such a big heart!" Jidanbo said, Ichigo laughed nervously.

"Well when someone as big as you started crying you can't help but comfort them." Ichigo said, Jidanbo nodded and stood up.

"Then I Jidanbo grant you permission to enter the western gate!" Jidanbo said, Ichigo stared for a minute before smiling.

"thanks" both Raven and Ichigo replied at the same time

* * *

2222222222222222

"Are you sure it's ok for all of us to go through?" Uryuu asked.

"Yes, your leader defeated me so it would only make sense if I let you guys pass too." Jidanbo smiled.

"What?! Kurosaki isn't our leader!" Uryuu shouted, Ichigo glared at him.

"what are you all worked up for?"

Raven ignored the two as they argued and turned to Jidanbo bowing slightly

"thank you guardian of the white gate for letting us pass."

Raven then getting irritated turned on the two arguing pair and smacked them both upside their heads. "will you give it a rest?"

they looked up as jidanbo asked

"Ichigo is it?" ichigo nodded "yeah kurosaki Ichigo"

"Ichigo eh? That is a cute name" this got a vein throbbing on Ichigo's forehead."URUSAI! its Ichi for first and GO for guardian"

Jidanbo chuckled then he turned to Raven

Raven introduced herself "I am Raven kurosaki the short tempered guy's sister nice to meet you"

the giant smiled as he lifted the huge door,

Raven and Ichigo noticed that Jidanbo had frozen with fear

222222222222222222

"whats wrong?" raven asked, then she saw what was wrong

* * *

222222222222222

a man who appeared to be smiling was walking toward them. He wore

the traditional shinigami robes but also wore a white robe over it.

* * *

8888888888888

"who is that?" ichigo asked as the man stopped a few feet in front of

, "3rd squad captain Gin Ichimaru!" Jidanbo answered with absolute terror in his voice.

Raven came over to stand next to her brother and whispered "this is not good, I don't like this"

"What'cha doin' there?" Gin asked, Jidanbo gasped before answering.

"I was beaten in battle so I am letting them through." Jidanbo stuttered out, Gin shook his head.

"Now that ain't right, if you loose you obviously ain't worth livin'!" Gin said, Ichigo blinked and suddenly the gate got lower.

"JIDANBO" Raven and Ichigo yelled they saw that the man had stabbed through Jidanbo's arm.

So why don' you close the gate and die outside?" Gin asked as he still smiled, he suddenly brought his sword up as Ichigo ran forward and swung his sword.

Both leapt away from each other

Ichigo faced Gin as Raven called out "You must stop *Onisama!" both men turned toward Raven.

"*Imotuo stay back" he turned toward Gin who was eying his sister with curiousity.

"what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

yoruichi was stupefied with rage 'THAT'S MY LINE ICHIGO YOU BIG MORON'

"don't come here and expect to give orders like you're king of the world you Fox faced *teme?!"

Raven stepped forward and growled "that was dishonorable to attack a unarmed man without a second thought you are a really jerk!"

Gin looked Raven over "hmm aren't you a lovely little girl" she shivered with disgust, this man was no pushover and instincts didn't need to prove her wrong.

Ichigo pushed her behind him and snarled "scum like you are mine to kill"

Gin smirked at Raven then chuckled at Ichigo

"you are a funny kid….you don't seem scared of me"

the answer he got was "NOT ONE LITTLE BIT"

* * *

88888888888888888888888888

"Raven, Ichigo you two stop we have to retreat!" yoruichi yelled

* * *

**GIN**

I see so he is the one. Then I shifted my gaze to the female soul reaper. If I were to describe her she looked like a blossoming auburn flower.

Besides Rangik-chan I have not seen many who are so beautiful as this girl.

* * *

111111111111111111

"don't worry" ichigo shouted "I will end it in one sec-" he was interrupted

"you're Ichigo Kurosaki and the one next to you is Raven Kurosaki?"

both sibling turned around surprised

"yeah that's us how did you know"

Gin smile widened "oh so you are the real deal I really can't let you through"

He turned and walked back a few paces then said "shoot to kill shinsou!" the blade grew really long, Ichigo planted himself in front of Raven with his sword held sideways in defense but before the blade struck him Raven's sword which she had not unsheathed glowed a light purple as thousands of lotus flower petals wrapped around them as they were hurled into Jidanbo and crashed into the ground.

"ICHIGO!" "RAVEN!" Ishida yelled as Chad, and Inoue ran to the fallen trio,

a noise alerted yoruichi and Ishida, they turned around to see the gate slamming shut but before it closed Ichimaru grinned and called as he waved "Bye-bye"

* * *

2222222222222

Jidanbo and Raven were both unconscious while Ichigo swore in many languages.

"you look like you need some help" The group of teenagers turned to see and old man standing outside the giant hole.

"I am the Chief of this part of Rukongai. I would like to welcome you as Jidanbo's true savours you may bring the injured girl to my hut." He said, while Chad carried Raven to the hut that the chief directed him to, Inoue began examining Jidambo's injured arm.

People gathered around and told her Jidanbou's origin and when she proformed healing on Jidanbo's injure everyone gasped in amazement.

When she was done Inoue turned to Ichigo. "I will go attend to Raven."

* * *

11111111111111111111

as Inoue walked away Ishida turned to yoruichi and asked

"what was that strange ability that Raven displayed?"

* * *

**Yoruichi**

That move I saw once before but that was a long time ago

Raven… you are truly a strange girl.

* * *

111111111

**Raven **

It is so dark……..where is everyone…….what…are these images…they..seem so familiar..what is…going on?.

I floated around in this darkness as images of some unknown omen that was looming over us.

Then I hear this poem being recited

{I look into those sea green eyes I see snow and Pine trees,

a blizzard that will not cease, I wander through the chilled crystals

searching for that flame of heat.

I wander for a long time and don't give up hope

Until I see the ice softening for me.}

* * *

2222222222222

Raven woke up at as a rude voice came from the next room. "well say something you snivling dandilion heade-" Raven peeked into to the room just in time to

see Ichigo punch the guy a good right to his face, the strange man flew backwards and crashed to the floor.

"Onisama whats going on?" asked Raven as she stepped into the room, first she bowed a silent thank you to the elder.

"Later Raven I will handle this ape" Ichigo had veins throbbing all over his forehead.

Raven sighed and turned around as the strange looking man stood up from the floor. "well well you even have a female soul reaper here"

Raven felt a tick going on her forehead as she moved to shout at the guy but her brother beat her to it. "eyes off my sister Pig-straddler, if you have a quarrel keep it with me moron!"

while the verbal war flew back and forth Raven sat down with the elder and took a cup of tea.

"we should stop them" Inoue whispered as tension built up between the verbal pair.

"this is so troublesome" the elder said as he sipped his tea.

Ishida turned on him said "this is no time to be drinking tea"

Raven who had taken a sip of tea was drinking it with great gusto

"this tea is delicious" she smiled as she spotted her sword next to Ichigo's

Ishida sweatdroped and grumbled "really Raven…"

11121212121212121

* * *

**Raven**

I stare into the swirls that my tea were making.

What was that vision I keep seeing the boy with sea green eyes.

I couldn't quiet grasp it but I think this boy is someone I know. I want to remember so I don't hurt myself or anyone else.

* * *

1111111111111

She was snapped out her thought by the man Ichigo had labeled pig straddler said "so you guys don't know my name"

"I don't"

"nope"

"never heard of you"

"I don't want to know"

"no thanks"

all the teeneagers said at the same time.

The man puffed his chest then proclaimed dramatically

"I am GANJU! self proclaimed deep crimson Bullet of West Rukon,

self proclaimed Number one want-to-call-him-elder-brother of west Rukon,

and finally number one death god hater in west rukon."

"Self Proclaimed!"

Ishida, Chad, and Inoue said together

Raven muttered "what a moron and a self centered one at that"

Ganju got right in her face at that."you said something woman" the answer he received was a punch to the head. "get out of my face you Jerk"

Ichigo glared then smirked when his sister punched the guy

"What a loser"

Ganju snapped at Ichigo's words and with a roar tackled him. "Ichigo!" the others yelled they ran out to help him

before they had taken a step forward some men barred their path

"don't get in the boss's way" said one man. "if you want get involved" another spoke "then we will be your opponents"

Raven raised an eyebrow "are these guys…" "goons of his?" finished Ishida. "Amazing" said Inoue "they're all riding boars" Chad murmured quietly.

* * *

111111111111 漂白剤

* * *

Ganju was glaring down at ichigo who was clutching his head.

"Hurry and get your ass outta here. While I am alive I will not let soul reapers set foot in west Rukon-"

he never finished cause Ichigo kicked him in the face then stood up.

"geeze I have enough of you, if it's a fight you want I will give you one"

Ganju stood up clutching his nose, "Teme not only once, but twice you punched my beautiful face."

Raven sweatdropped 'what a vain ape man'

Ichigo replied "actually that was a kick bakayaro"

"that's enough Ichigo don't waste your energy on a meaningless fight!" said

Yoruichi. "he picked a fight with me, if you want him to stop talk to him" Ichigo retorted

* * *

**Yoruichi**

Kuso that fool for getting so heated over something like this.

222222222222222

Ichigo and Ganju faced each other, "it looks like it's your and my destiny to fight."

With that the fight began.

* * *

Please read and Review

next chapter Shiba: Kukaku, Ganju


	7. Shiba: kukaku, Ganju

**The tale of the shinigami lotus maiden**

**Soul society arc**

**Chapter 7**

**Shiba: kukaku and Ganju**

note: I am using a bit of the TV series from bleach so I can get a Idea of what to write.

Disclaimer:I don't own bleach kubo does

_Thought/Flashback_

**POV**

SHOUTTING/PAINFUL SCREAMS

[soundtrack]

_Dream_

**summary:** after arriving in soul society and the incident at the gate with Gin Ichimaru which resulted in Raven getting knocked out, they meet ganju a man

who has a huge hatred for soul reapers, he picks a fight with Ichigo which is never finished cause Ganju was almost late for something, the next day they head

to the Shiba clan house and meet Kukaku Shiba.

**Note: **Raven has good observant skills so she can sense danger really quickly. She also is a quick learner her training is never mentioned cause it was a lot things to explain.

* * *

333333333333333333333

**recap:** Ichigo and Ganju faced each other, "it looks like it's your and my destiny to fight."

With that the fight began.

**End recap**

11111111111111111

* * *

Ganju unsheathed his sword, and prepared to charge.

Raven moved aside as the elder came out "stop this Ganju these two are not bad soul reapers."

Ganju snaps "Shut up all soul reaper's are the same, there is nothing good or bad about them"

"Ganju…"

1111111111111

as she looked closer at Ganju she saw his eyes, there was no hatred in them but a deep sadness, Raven suddenly felt empathy for the guy as she thought 'he must have lost something dear to him.'

"HERE I COME!"

Ganju charged at Ichigo with a cry

"this is bad Ichigo doesn't have his zanpaktou" said Ishida as he watched the fight, Chad remedied the situation by tossing Zangetsu to Ichigo.

"thanks Chad" Ichigo called as he caught it by the handle, as the white cloth spun off Zangetsu Ganju said "so that's your sword its pretty big but you won't be able to beat me with that big blade.

As they're swords clashed together, Ganju did a movement with his foot, with the hand not holding the sword he shove ichigo's sword straight into the ground until the handle

was the only thing sticking out.

"what the?!" was Ichigo's reaction before he got kicked in the face and thrown into the air. "yaro using some weird move" as he somersaulted Ganju came at him with his sword raised and brought it down, Ichigo caught the sword arm and punched him in the face, the force of the punch knocked the sword from his hand.

"URGH!" Ganju grunted in pain as he staggered backwards clutching his nose. "Kuso teme" he spat.

Ichigo was shaking his hand back and forth looking surprised "That didn't take you down, your quiet tough"

the two men exchanged blows back and forth continuously.

111111111111111111111111

Raven watched the fight for a little bit, as she watched she noticed that Ichigo was doing more of the hitting instead of the one being hit.

"I need to go rest for a bit" she murmured and walked back inside having seen enough.

Once she was back in the bedroom she decided to meditate for a bit.

11111111111111

* * *

Ichigo grabbed his opponent by the neck of his robe and threw him with all his might. Ganju yelled as he sailed thru the air and landed on his back.

* * *

1111111111

Raven sat down, crossing her legs and closed her eyes. The sound of fighting grew distant around as she went into her mind.

* * *

**MINDSCAPE**

_When Raven blinked again she was in a Japanese garden._

_Bonsai trees were everywhere except one area, a huge pond was in the middle of the trees, floating on the surface of the water were the most beautiful (1)Hasuhana she had ever seen._

_As she reached the pond a voice called out to her. "hello Raven" she turned around to face a man with long silver hair, he was the most beautiful man she had to ever seen he looked like an elf from fantasy books she had read._

_"Ryujin…" he chuckled "you seem speechless is there something you wanted to talk about?"_

_Raven told him about the visions she had been seeing lately. When she finished he looked thoughtful. "all we can do is wait and see but I have a feeling you will meet this boy soon"_

_he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled "you should go back now, we will talk about it later"_

_Raven nodded as the mind realm dissolved._

* * *

**REALITY**

Raven snapped back to reality when she heard a alarm clock ringing,

then shouting "WHAT TIME IS IT!" "ITS NINE ALREADY BOSS THIS IS GONNA BE BAD!"

she heard stampeding noise's and then Ganju yelling "JUST WAIT I WILL BE BACK,YOU BETTER NOT TURN TO FLUFF AND BLOW AWAY IN THE WIND."

Raven had a sweat drop on her head she heard Ichigo's enraged scream of "I GONNA KILL THAT GUY WHEN I FIND OUT WHO HE IS?"

Raven sweat dropped 'I got a feeling that these two are not going to give up on killing each other.'

As she lay down Raven felt something against her side, reaching in to her robe she pulled out a package with a note tied to it.

"what's this?...." she muttered as she pulled the note of the package and opened it. it read: _'Ray-Chan you should wear this mask when you enter the Serietei,_

_because your face might cause some commotion from the shinigami there' have a good time!'_

_signed Urahara_ :P

a big smiley face was drawn on the corner of the paper.

Raven felt veins throbbing on her forehead "that..is…the…cheesiest smiley face I have seen in my entire life I am going to bed" she put the package back in her

robe pocket, with that she lay down and fell asleep.

()())()(()(())()(())(())(())()(

* * *

Ichigo was still pissed at the boar man for calling him a dandelion head. "I am going to murder that guy tomorrow."

He saw that Raven was already asleep when he entered, smiling he lay down on a separate floor bed and watched Raven.

* * *

**ICHIGO**

I hope Raven is okay, she has been through a lot. I noticed a crystal lotus flower on a chain that hung around her neck, I remembered what she had told me about it a year ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK (Ichigo)**

_I asked "Raven where did that lotus flower necklace come from?" she pulled out the necklace and looked it, then shrugged "I don't know where or how I got it" she paused then added "but it might have something to do with my lost memories."_

**End flashback**

**

* * *

**

I turned over and fell asleep while thinking how to pulverize Ganju A.K.A pig straddler .

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Raven was awake and up before anyone else so she decided to go for a walk and check on Jidanbo

who was still unconscious from Gin's attack, as she walked along the road to the sleeping form of the giant she thought about a lot of things. 'what will happen when we rescue Rukia?, will our lives be normal again?' 'this place might answer my questions about my lost memories but it might be difficult', 'I keep seeing that boy with the white hair and green eyes what does this mean' she pondered all of these as she walked until she stood in front of the sleeping guardian.

Raven watched as the giant's chest rose up and down. "what is my purpose here"

She was interrupted by a screech "IIITAIII!!" she rushed back and saw the cause of the commotion.

Raven sighed and shook her head, that brother of hers, stubborn as a mule, which resulted in him get scratched by Yoruichi.

* * *

()())(**********

"Has so much blood gone to your head that you have forgotten our original purpose for coming to soul society?!"

As Yoruichi scolded him, Ichigo pushed himself of the floor looking a little ashamed of himself as Raven came to the door. "do I want to know what happened?"

everyone save Ichigo shook their heads. It was around mid morning when the group began their walk to the house of Kukaku Shiba.

* * *

)(())(()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()(0)

**Author note: Raven missed some of the action that happened at the elders house while she went for a walk so Inoue is telling her about where**

**they are going. Now back to the story.**

())))))()()())(())()(()(()()()()()())())()

* * *

_As they walked along the road to the place where Raven had heard from Inoue that a person named Kukaku Shiba who lived outside of the rukon district would_

help them get into the Seireitei. "raven what did you do during those ten days while Ichigo was training" Inoue asked, Raven thought for a moment "I had to find

out the name of my sword and learn a few other tricks" Inoue looked pleadingly "please Ray-Chan tell me more about what you learned_" the two girls were

interrupted by Yourichi who called out "we are here" Raven looked up not realizing that they had come to a stop and were looking at a house with arms holding up

a red banner.

)(()()())()()()()()(()()()()(()((()()()()()()()()()()(()

* * *

Ichigo was having trouble finding words to describe what he was seeing, Ishida was stupefied at the sight of the house._ This person likes to announce who they are it seems _she thought as she walked past her brother and Ishida who had shadowed expressions of disbelief, as the group reached the door they heard "Halt!" was suddenly shouted as two huge men jumped in front of the group, one was wearing blue the other orange; other than that they looked exactly alike. Ichigo gripped Zangetsu's handle, Raven did the same with Ryujin.

"Who are you people?!" The one wearing orange demanded.

"Such strange clothing you wear! And two of you is a Shinigami!" The one in blue said.

"Suspicious Strangers! I Koganehiko and…" The one in yellow stopped halfway.

"I, Shiroganehiko…" The one in white continued after his brother.

"Can't not let you pass!" They shouted together, Ichigo growled in annoyance.

"Be gone from this place!" Kaganehiko shouted.

"Or you will die where you stand!" Shiroganehiko shouted, Ichigo sighed and let go of Zangetsu's hilt, Raven slowly took her hand away from Ryujins hilt.

"More ugly gate keepers? Soul Society is full of hassles!" Ichigo complained. Yourichi came up from behind Ichigo and pointed to herself.

"Yourichi-Dono!" The twins shouted.

Raven watched as the twins suddenly changed from tough men to respectful apologetic gentlemen as they led the Rukia rescue team into the house.

111111111111111

* * *

"Downstairs as soon as you enter?!" What kind of weird house is this?!" Uryuu demanded as the group walked down the stairs. "I wonder how you get to the other floors?" Inoue wondered.

Raven smiled "try not to think about it too much Inoue" as she patted Inoue on the shoulder. "oh dear we were so rude to you, we had no idea that you were companions of Yourichi-dono" exclaimed Koganehiko as he led everyone to a hallway with a shoji door.

"its okay I am partly to blame for not letting you know beforehand" explained Yourichi "You're great and so thoughtful!" Kaganehiko said, soon the group came to the door. while Ichigo grumbled about being called companions.

Raven looked at the door that Koganeihiko stopped before the shogi screen, turned around and faced them. "please wait a moment"

Kaganehiko said, he knocked on the door. Clapping was answered.

"yes right away master Kukaku" Kaganehiko said as he got onto the floor, he opened the door.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a very revealing women with long black hair.

"Long time no see Yourichi!" The women said, Yourichi smiled and walked in.

"Wait! Kuukaku's a women?" Ichigo and Raven asked at the same time, Yourichi turned around. "I never said she was a man, you just assumed she was." Ichigo sighed while Raven said "you should have told us sooner"

Kukaku eyed the group with a suspious look, when her eyes fell on Raven they widened a bit, however her eyes returned to normal as she turned to Yourichi and whispered "who are the kids?" Yourichi whispered back, Kukaku turned her gaze on Raven as the girl walked up and bowed "where can I put my Zanpakuto Shiba-san?" Kukaku grinned "I like this girl she isn't frightened of me, you can lean it on the wall over there, " Raven placed her sword against the wall and sat down.

After everyone was sitting down Yoruichi explained "I've come today to ask a favor of you my old friend." Kuukaku smirked.

"You usually do that when you come here." Kuukaku said, the two looked at each other in the eye.

"Is it trouble?" Kuukaku asked.

"Probably." Yourichi answered, Kuukaku smirked.

"It's been a while since we talked like this too. Okay, lets hear it. I _love_ trouble." Kuukaku said as she smirked.

* * *

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()

Renji lead the guards across a red bridge and into a white tower. In the centre of the 4 guards was someone wearing a white Kimono with a cloth other their heads. When they were inside the cloth was removed, Rukia Kuchiki was revealed.

"Can you see it Rukia….from that window?" Renji asked, Rukia gazed out of the small window with his hands behind his back.

"Those are the Soukyoku, the two tools that will execute you." Renji stated, Rukia stayed silent.

"Those imprisoned in this tower are meant to repent the crimes they have committed by gazing upon the Soukyoku through the small windows built into the tower." One of the guards said, Renji looked up.

"That is why this place is called the Shrine of Penitence." He finished as he stood up. "Your hands please, realise!" The guard said, his finger glowed purple as he touched the ropes around Rukia's wrists. The rope untied itself and wound itself back into the red collar around Rukia's neck. The four guards then stood up and turned to the door.

"Thank you for leading the transfer procession." The guard said to Renji, he nodded and went to follow them out of the door.

"Vice-Captain Abarai?" The guard asked when he realised Renji wasn't moving. Renji looked back at Rukia before walking up to her.

"I'll tell you one unconfirmed report." Renji stated as he gripped Byakuya's shoulder.

"You know some Ryoka entered Soul Society yesterday right?" Renji asked, Rukia stayed silent.

"They were 6 of them. They say two of them was Shinigami, one with bright orange hair and the other one had dark red hair with Lotus flowers decorating the sides of her head. it is also said their Zanpakuto was as tall as they was." Rukia gasped and turned to face Renji. 'could it be Ichigo…Raven'

* * *

())))))))((((()()()()()())()())()()())()()()()()(

"I see, I think I understand the situation." She was silent for a moment as she smoked her pipe. "Alright I accept," "really Yoruichi leaned forward with a eager

expression. "yes cause if Urahara is involved in this, I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to…however" Kukaku stood up "While I trust you Yoruichi…it doesn't mean

that I trust these kids , so as reassurance I am sending one of my underlings with you" Raven felt a vein on her forehead.

She really disliked being treated like a kid but listened as the Shiba woman went to another door while explaining "I call him a underling but he is my younger

brother." She stood in front of the door and called out "hey are you ready?" a voice that sounded familiar to Raven answered "u-uh huh one moment" "I am

opening it, so be on your best behavior!"

"understood" Kukaku opened the door to reveal the man they had run into at the Rukon elder's house. " a pleasure to meet you my name is Ganju Shiba, please think of me if you need anything" he looked up smiling.

Everyone's reactions was shock and in Ichigo cause rage, Ganju then noticed who the guest were. Silence filled the room for a moment in which Raven thought 'I

knew it' she counted the seconds '3…2…1' then "AHHHH!" both Ganju and Ichigo yelled and pointed at each other at the same time.

Kukaku looked surprised "you two know each other?" Raven muttered "unfortunately it was not a friendly first meeting" then everything turned to chaos. Raven

watched as her brother grabbed Ganju by the head and bellowed

"TEME TAKE A FLYING LEAP!!" he threw his opponent toward the door. Raven turned her back as Ganju began to..uh grab ichigo by ankles and stomp on his

important treasure. 'Ow that sounds painful' , then Ichigo punched Ganju out of the room. Everything was happening real fast, Raven could only catch snatches

of "HOW ABOUT I REARRANGE YOUR FACE!" or "take that dandelion". She stood up and walked past the fighting duo and upstairs to the outside of the house.

())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()

once outside Raven let her breath out and sat down near the river.

"just as I thought they're bent on mutilating each other." She closed her eyes and meditated for a moment, suddenly her head throbbed as she saw another

vision. 'how much longer will these visions be cause me pain'

**soundtrack Bleach**: torn apart

**Vision**

_The ruins of a strange house a stone slab was placed near it, strange symbols written on it Raven heard a voice "only those of the Hasu can decode this" she_

_blinked 'those of the Hasu?' she was interrupted by a loud explosion._

**Vision end**

()))))))))(((()()()()()()()()()()()(

Raven blinked as she heard a explosion behind her, she turned around just in time to see Chad, Inoue(with Yoruichi sitting on her head), and Ishida charging out the door just in time to avoid a explosive blast of yellow energy that left the ground scorched.

"did she have to be so drastic to stop them"

Raven got up and walked to the door, "apparently she had to stop them I will go see" she walked down the stairs of the scortched house. 'she really angry for

some reason' as she approached the sitting room she heard Kukaku yelling "WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU FOOLS I OUTTA RIP YOU A NEW ONE FOR BEING SO

STUPID IF YOU TWO TRY TO KILL EACH OTHER THE MOMENT YOU SEE EACH ONE ANOTHER THAT WILL SCREW UP THE ENTIRE MISSION NOT TO MENTION THAT

YOU TWO HAVE ALREADY WRECKED MY HOUSE!".

'you finished wrecking it, those two started wrecking the place' Raven had a huge sweat drop on the side on her head as the others joined her.

"but sis I-" she began beating him up. "I DON"T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES!" she looked up at the others with a ferocious expression and snapped "YOU GOT

SOMETHING TO SAY?!" everyone shook their heads. "alright shut up and follow me."

())((()())(()()()())(())((())()(())(()()()()())((()()())(

* * *

**3 hours later**

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked, the group stared at what looked like a giant chimney.

"I'll use this to shoot you guys into Seireitei….through the sky!" Kuukaku said as she pointed upwards.

"The sky?!" Uryuu shouted in surprise, Ichigo looked shocked Raven had a interested expression on her face.

"or my name isn't Kukaku Shiba number one fireworks maker of west Rukon"

"wow" Raven said.

"Fireworks maker?" Chad asked, Kuukaku smirked.

"That's right. Kaganehiko, Shiroganehiko! Bring it up!" Kuukaku shouted, everyone looked up.

"Bring what up?" Orihime asked, suddenly the floor shook.

"what the!" Ichigo shouted as he stopped Raven from falling over.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked.

"The floor is….rising." Uryuu said, Chad grunted.

The ceiling suddenly opened as the floor kept going up.

"The ceiling opened up!" Uryuu said in astonishment.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo asked as he looked up. "Are you brats surprised?" Kuukaku asked, Raven let go of Ichigo. "next time warn us please" she said while getting her heart rate back to normal.

Kukakau stepped up on the platform ans smirked "this is Shiba Kukaku's own personal fireworks plateform" Ganju lept in front of his sister and announce "The Kukaku cannon!" Kuukaku suddenly kicked him in the back of the head.

"Don't say it before I do!" Kuukaku hissed, Ganju mumbled something into the floor.

"are you speechless?" she grinned at the stunnded group.

"how can you joke at a time like this? It is insane!" Ishida complained but was silenced by a glass ball that whacked him in the face and bounced off to land in Ichigo's hand. "What's this?" Ichigo asked.

"Reishukaku. Put your palms against the surface and concentrate your Spiritual Energy." Kuukaku explained, Ichigo looked down at the ball then up at her.

"What will happen?" Ichigo asked. Kukaku turned to Yoruichi "why don't we let the lotus girl show us what happens. The latter looked surprised but took the ball from Ichigo's hand. "everyone, Onisama back away a little please" everyone did as she asked. "here we go" Raven focused half of her energy

on the glass sphere. She heard crys of surprise as she opened her eyes them, to find herself in a giant see through ball.

"whoa …Nice!" she Kuukaku smirked and tapped the front of the ball.

"This is the cannonball. Now listen really carefully!" Kuukaku said, the other 4 teenagers sat down as Raven sat down in the glass ball.

"You guys might think that the wall is the only thing that's guarding Seireitei, but that's a mistake." Kuukaku said.

"That wall is made from a very rare mineral called Sekki Seki. This is a piece of it." Kuukaku said as she placed a small rock on the floor. She then hit the rock with her Spiritual Energy.

"As you can see, it completely blocks of Spiritual Energy. That's why it's impossible to open a hole in the wall with Spiritual Energy." Kuukaku said, the small rock had a moat around it where her attack had bounced off.

"Plus it emit's a wave that destructs and decomposes Spiritual Energy from it's cross section." Kuukaku said as she held up the stone, Raven slowly stopped putting her Spiritual Energy in. The glass ball slowly disappeared.

"Wait that means that Seireitei has a barrier around it, most likely like the Cannon ball." Ichigo said, Kuukaku smirked.

"Right, they basically have a giant Cannonball surrounding Seireitei from above and underneath." Kuukaku said.

"I invented the Cannonball, it's called the Special Strengthened Reisi Partition Producing Device. In other words if you all concentrate your Spiritual Energy into this then a temporary cannonball can be made which is capable of breaking through the barrier. Then I'll shoot that cannonball with this Kakaku Cannon and it should pass right through the barrier." Kuukaku said as she smirked.

"Oh that sounds awesome!" Ichigo said, Orihime nodded next to him.

"What?!" Uryuu asked, Ichigo smirked.

"Oh come on Ishida, you got to admit it sounds cool?" Ichigo asked, Uryuu shook his head.

"No it doesn't! It sounds insane, crazy!" Uryuu shouted.

"Lets disband and go practice concentrating Spiritual Energy in the basement. Except the girl with the auburn hair."

The twin duo came from behind the group and lifted them up.

"Hey let go of me!" Uryuu shouted, Orihime squealed as she was lifted up.

"Listen well, if a single person screws up while concentrating, it goes 'Boom' right there." Kuukaku said casually, Ichigo gaped.

"What I didn't sign up for this?!" Ichigo's shouts where heard as the 4 teenagers were dragged into the house. Ganju silently followed them behind.

Kukaku sat down next to Raven "so girl tell me your name"

"Raven Kurosaki" Kukaku nodded "I see so tell me how did you come to live with that orange haired kid?" Raven thought for a moment then said "I was abandoned in the rain I don't know how I got there.

I just woke up laying in the middle of the road, it was raining that day too" she shrugged "I met Ichigo and his family, they decided to let me live with them as long as I needed to , so I became Ichigo's younger sister" raven finished with a strained voice.

She suddenly felt pity for the girl but didn't show it "so you going into the seireitei to rescue this friend of yours?" Raven nodded "yes and the probability that I will find answers to my questions about what happened 6 years ago when I woke up in the rain"

Kukaku stood up "you look a lot like a woman I used to know" Raven stood up as well. "who was she?" she asked but Kukaku said gruffly "you go eat dinner then get some rest" Raven nodded and stood up, "yes I think I will".

()()())()()()()()())(())((

2 hours after a commotion over Ichigo's spiritual energy Raven fell asleep.

The dreams began to come once again.

()()())()()

* * *

**Raven's dream**

_I ran through the hallways of the strange mansion, blood was everywhere a voice was heard in the next room. "you will not take my daughter from me you power hungry madman!" "She will be my queen when I sit on the throne of heaven" a voice answered, sudden flash of blue light lit the next room, a woman came running out, she looked like me but had midnight colored hair with red streaks, she grabbed my hand. "come quickly my daughter" a hand took mine and pulled me out of the room into another._

**Raven's dream end**

**

* * *

**

())(())()(()(()()()()()()

the next morning everyone gathered around the flower crane cannon. "alright everyone ready?" Kukaku said, "one moment" raven pulled out the butterfly mask and put it on her face.

"why the mask?" asked Ishida who was thunderstruck at how Raven looked with the mask. "Urahara said that my appearance will cause some interesting commotion." Ishida couldn't say anything else because Kukaku quickly created a hole in the side of the cannon. "come on all of you get inside" everyone got inside as the hole closed up, "dawn will soon be here, that will be the signal to launching of the cannonball." Kukaku drew a dark circle around the base of the cannon, when she finished she threw the brush aside.

)()(()())()()()()()()()()()()(0)

Inside the cannon Yoruichi whispered "listen everyone once we get into the court don't separate from each other no matter what, If we encounter a captain, run away from them without a moments hesitation, our main objective is to rescue Rukia that is all.

You must under no circumstances, take any dangerous risks." Raven listened with others and thought 'I understand that part but what if we can't escape a captain?" Raven decided not to say anything.

The silence was broken as Kukaku unsheathed her dagger and stabbed it into the ground while chanting these words.

"_beyond!, bronze-colored greed sixty degrees of of control" _Raven felt excitement well in her as Kukaku continued the incantation.

* * *

()))(()()()()()

Yoruichi said "its begun pour in your spirit power now!" everyone concentrated as light issued from the cannon ball and surrounded them in a sphere.

()())(())()((

"Seventy-two pairs of Illusions, thirty pairs of Horn flutes!" as she walked up to the line she had drawn.

Pulling off her bandana, and curled it on her hand, "The right hand of the monkey" her hand suddenly light up in red flames. "…Grasp the stars!" kukaku

slamed her hand on the ground.

* * *

()())(()()()())()()()()

Raven stood focusing on the sphere, she did not hear the final part of the incantation "KAKAKU FIRE METHOD no. 2!, KAGIZAKI BLOSSOM!"

Suddenly Raven felt her heart stop as a giant explosion shot the solidified sphere into the sky. As the sphere vanished from view Kukaku stood up and said a

small prayer. "be careful and come back to me…Ganju"

**to be continued………**

**Note: this is the finished product of chapter 7**

**I hope people enjoy this chapter**

**Please read and Review**

**If need editing use Constructive criticism**

**If you enjoy it then I am happy**


	8. ice meets fire crystal

****

**The Tale of The Shinigami Lotus maiden**

**Soul society **

**Into Seireitei: ice meets fire crystal**

**summary:** the gang have just been launched into the air and are headed toward the Seireitei, but due to an argument between Ichigo and Ganju causes the sphere to crash thru the barier. Separated from the group, Raven comes upon a Japanese mansion in ruins with a huge stone of peculiar writing after reading the language.On her way to the center of soul society she runs into a captain of the gotei 13 it was the boy that she had seen in her dreams, a battle of destinys is about to begin.

**note:** at last we will soon have Raven and Hitsugaya will meet each other.

(I forgot to add something in the proluge about Raventail's (Raven's full first name) sword it is a fire crystal type sword: (1)Ryujin (2)kesshou (3)kaki) there will be vol 2 after I complete the rescue mission of Rukia.

**Raven:** you are getting the hang of story writing just keep at it

**Hitsugaya:** (glares a little at Raven) che it's obvious that she is getting stronger at writing.

**Raven:** The disclaimer: RayaNuvakhan does not own bleach Kubo does

I own Raventail.

**chapter 8**

**recap:** Raven stood focusing on the sphere, she did not hear the final part of the incantation "KAKAKU FIRE METHOD no. 2!, KAGIZAKI BLOSSOM!"

Suddenly Raven felt her heart stop as a giant explosion shot the solidified sphere into the sky. As the sphere vanished from view Kukaku stood up and said a small prayer. "be careful and come back to me…Ganju"

**End recap**

As the sphere rose higher above the sky Ganju pulled out a scroll with a spell written on it. "what is that?" said Raven, "this the time to be reading Pig straddeler" yelled Ichigo," it's the second part of the spell the kagizaki blossom spell is a two-part incantation so just don't interrupt me if you want to get there safely." Ganju growled, everyone nodded. Ganju soon started reading the spell. Raven's mind drifted a little until Orihime said "Ray-Chan, Ichigo that's a little too much spirit energy".

"oh, (4) gomen but that is how low my energy will go" ichigo said.

"mine is the as low as I can manage as well" said Raven. "How can you not go any lower?! It's not that hard!" Uryuu growled, Ichigo glared.

"Well maybe it's because Raven and I have more Energy than you do! I may have some control but I can't control all of it, Raven has the same problem!" Ichigo growled out.

"You morons! You made me repeat the same line twice!" Ganju suddenly shouted, Ichigo glared at him.

"Don't shout at us just because you can't remember your dumb spell!" Ichigo shouted back.

"This dumb spell is the only thing that could stop you from dieing!" Ganju shouted, the two glared at each other.

"Stop arguing the pair of you!" Uryuu shouted at them while Raven sighed, Chad looked down.

"Hey look outside." Chad said, Ichigo looked out. "woah" was all Ichigo said 'So that is the court of pure souls" mumbled Raven as the ball sped toward the Seireitei.

()()()()()()(())())()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()

the meeting had finished as everyone heard the alarm. "what the!" said the 11th divison captain zaraki Kenpachi as the guards voice echoed through the city. "Emergency Alert, I repeat Emergency Alert, intruders in the court of pure soul! All squads take defense positions, I repeat all squads take defensefive positions!"

In the soutaicho's room Aizen looked surprised "Intruders?" "Don't tell me…those Ryoka?" asked Zaraki, Gin stood there just smiling his usual smile.

"oh..dear" was all he said as the rest of the captains exited the room to take their positions. Just as Juban taicho Toshirou Hitsugaya was walking past Gin he caught a smell of lotus blossoms. Aizen stopped next to Gin.

"it seems that the alarm sounds quiet conveniently these days" Aizen whispered, Gin still smiling replied "I an't sure I understand…what you are trying to say". Aizen's expression stayed stotic but his voice had a cold tone "if you think that excuse will work on me, you better not underestimate me." As Aizen left the room pretending to not notice that the 10th captain had overheard the conversation.

**HITSUGAYA**

Something is going on and I don't like it, for now I will keep an eye on Gin Ichimaru, there something about him that bugs me. That smell of flowers is familiar. As I walked out of the room I felt unease.

I was halfway out of the Soutaicho's headquarters when I felt something pulsing on my chest. I pulled out the lotus flower necklace that I kept with me was glowing with more intensity then ever. I stared at it then shunpoed to the 10th division.

()())(()()()())()(()()())(()()()())(()()())(())(())(()())

"It's Seireitei!" Ganju shouted, they suddenly noticed how fast they were going.

"We're going to crash!" Uryuu shouted, Yourichi growled in frustration.

"Not choice. Everyone pour in all your Energy!" Everyone nodded, soon they hit the barrier. Ichigo growled in frustration. suddenly the ball went threw the barrier and disappeared.

Everyone gasped as they floated in the sky, "what is going to happen?" asked Raven as she floated next to Ichigo who finished the sentences. "it's great we got through the shield but why aren't we falling to the ground?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't get separated! The cannonball, which hit the shield, melted away and that Spiritual Energy is temporarily grabbing on to us"

"What happens when that vanishes?" Uryuu asked,

Raven grimaced "what ever happens I don't think I am going to like this"

Yoruichi yelled out instructions "stay together cause the whirlpool will start then burst and be destroyed"

"I knew that I wouldn't like this!" Raven remarked but it was ignored as Yoruichi explained " If we get separated at that moment, the shockwave will send us flying in different directions"

Just as the cat finished talking the whirl began "WHOAAA!!" Raven yelled as she was whirled through the bright light.

Ganju was getting farther form everyone "(5) KUSO I WON'T GET BLOWN AWAY!" he bagn dogpaddling in mid air toward Ichigo and collided with him.

"AHH GET AWAY FROM ME!", "THEN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the two argued until Ishida decided to intervene "stop arguing you too!" he suddenly began falling out of the dispersing sphere but Chad quickly lept out after him and caught him by the front of his outfit and threw him to Inoue.

Orihime caught Ishida by the shoulders when Chad pushed him. then noticed that Raven had "RAVEN COME HERE !" Ichigo bellowed as he held out his hand to Raven, she tried to grab her brother's hand but missed and was sucked farther away, Chad had. "SADO!,RAVEN!"

"Good luck (6) Onisama" Raven called as she plummeted toward a unknown ruin that was in the northeast part of the Seireitei. All anyone could see of the two teenagers were comets of gold light that fell like shooting stars.

()()())()()()()()((()()()()())()(()())(()()(())(()())(()())()())(()

"RAVEN, CHAD NO!!!" Yoruichi reassured him "calm down those two will survive , more importantly if you want to find them think about your safety first". Ichigo and Inoue grab each others hand but it was too late the sphere dispersed and exploded.

()())()(())()(())))()()())

Zaraki saw the cannon ball split into five streaks of light. "it split into five and blew up" exclaimed Yachiru who was hanging on his broad shoulder.

Zaraki was scanning each spiritual presence. "there are two strong ones, but which one should I go after. The orange haired kid or the the auburn haired kid, even though I don't have time to think I remember that (7) teme Ichimaru described them.

**Flashback**

_"you went to fight them on your own teme" _

_"pllus I heard you screwed up. What's with that?" Kenpachi asked, Gin rubbed his head._

_"Four or five or even six Ryoka shouldn't be a problem for a guy like you." Kenpachi stated, Gin kept his smile on his face._

_"I thought I killed them, something must of stopped me from sensing they're Spiritual Energy." Gin said, casually._

_"Was one of them a female Shinigami?" Byakuya suddenly asked, his face emotionless._

_Ichimaru's smile widened "ah yes along with the orange hair shingami, the female looks like a auburn flower that has just bloomed, such a pretty little girl" next to Mayrui the 10th division captain showed no expression but Unohana saw his eyes. "she also wears lotus blossom headdress on her head" Yamamoto perked up at this. "bring the girl to me alive if she is captured, you must capture the rest of them or kill them meeting adjourned"_

**end flashback**

he grinned as he scanned the falling beams of light "which one is the strongest…"

()()(())()())()()(())()(()((()

Raven felt herself falling at a very fast rate, as the ground got closer she heard Ryujin's voice. "**_focus your spirit energy so you will lessen the impact_**"

"okay if you say so" Raven closed her eyes and focused her strength on surrounded herself in a shield. Once again lotus blossoms whirled around her like a butterfly cocoon, as she hit the ground she created a blizzard of lotus flowers exploded out of the crater she had made.

When the flowers cleared she saw that the place she had landed was near a burned down mansion with destroyed debris and ruins. "Ouch that was quiet a fall, I am in at least" Raven groaned as she pulled herself to her feet and tested her arms to make sure that she hadn't injured herself, then looked around. "this place….I know it" Raven said as she walked around the ruins, everything seemed to feel familiar" another vision appeared before her eyes.

**_Raven's vision_**

A lotus garden was in the middle of the mansion as Raven walked along with the woman with long red hair. "you are my little lotus treasure, I never knew having a daughter would bring me so much joy" the woman smiled and held Raven.

**_End vision_**

()()())(()(()()()())()()()()()()()(()())()()()()()

Hitsugaya saw the yellow comet falling toward the northeast of Seireitei. "so they split up," he said to himself as he headed toward the northeast part of the court he felt the Hasu necklace beginnig to throb with more intensity. "I feel that the necklace leading me" he muttered as he heard his title being shouted "Hitsugaya- Taicho" he turned to the officers that stood waiting for orders. He turned to his vice captain Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Matsumoto I want you to head toward the northeast I will follow, the rest of you go in groups of two or three and see where the other Ryoka have landed" Hitsugaya said, there was silence until they were hit with a frosty aura "well get going.." his voice was low and cold as ice.

As the men ran off to obey his orders, Hitsugaya pulled out the hasu necklace and used it like a compass to lead the way while grumbling about disobedient subordinates as he sped after Matsumoto as she shunpoed toward their destination .

()()())(()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Raven rubed her head as the vision faded "Kuso these visions are painful"

She hadn't realized that she had walked for a long time until she smacked face first into a huge stone slab. She sat down hard and clutched her bruised forhead. "ow what the?!..." she forget her throbbing head as she saw that there was writing on the stone slab.

As Raven knelt down and to study it she felt her hand brush something near the bottom of the stone, she looked down to see a indent shaped like a lotus flower carved into the rock.****However she decided to investigate the strange writing. "this language…I can read it?!" she exclaimed in surprise as she looked at the symbols.

on the stone the words were this: _the days shall come when the dragon of ice reunites with the princess of the lotus. They're trials and plights shall be long and dangerous but the blossom of love should soften the snow dragons heart and bring a paradise._

_Heir of the Hasu Ryu read this and seek your destiny._

"who are the Hasuryu that name also sounds familiar I could have sworn I have heard this name before". Raven began realize the situation that she was in. "Kuso that lotus blossom explosion was like a beacon!" she swore under her breath ran down a side street , as Raven rounded the corner she saw a bunch of shinigami running up the different path. "crud I knew it" she groused as one of the men spotted her. "LOOK IT'S ONE OF THOSE RYOKA CAPTURE HER AND BRING GLORY TO SQUAD 11!" they charged at her.

Raven sighed and faced them

"no use running" she said out loud as the men were getting closer, 'lets try that move Ryujin!' her sword hummed as it agreed with her.

()())(()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()())(())(())(()()()()()()

Chad faced forward as he fell, as the ground got closer he activated his right arm as he struck the ground and created a huge explosion.

()()()())(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"hold on tight Ishida-Kun" shouted Inoue as the ground rushed up to meet the two teens, ""Hinagiku! Baigon! Lilly! Santen Kenssyun! I reject!" Orihime shouted as he triangle shield formed below them.

()())(()()()()()())()(())(()())(()()())()(()())(()()()()

Raven sheathed Ryujin hasuhime as she looked at the senseless forms of the shinigami. "for a bunch of tough looking guys they were pathetic" _'I couldn't agree with you more' _replied ryujin in her head as she ran down another pathway. As she ran Raven sensed that ichigo was already fighting someone. "I hope he survives" she sighed and shook her head "I got to believe in onisama", she rounded the corner and was heading for the next

Bend in the path when a explosion erupted in front of her. "stop right there Ryoka!" Raven turned around to face a girl wearing the shihaksho of the shinigami, she had her hair tied up in a bun, "who are you?" asked Raven.

"5th squad vice captain Hinamori Momo your's?" Raven said her name "Raven Kurosaki." Momo nodded "okay now we fight!" she unsheathed her sword. "Snap Toubiume!" the sword now looked like a plum tree branch

Raven unsheathed her sword while commenting.

"nice sword but I am afraid I have to do this." She said the incantation ": Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, y.e who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south!, Hado 31 , shakkahō!" a ball of red energy shot toward Momo who moved quickly to the side. the attack missed and destroyed a part of the wall. "you know Kido!" exclaimed momo as she and Raven clashed swords for a long time, Momo swung her sword down on Raven's head however Raven her moved her position so that she was standing on one of the buildings "yes I can use Kido and I will use another one!, bakuro 1 sai!"

Momo's arms snapped behind her back. "Urg!" she grunted as she struggled to move, "sorry got to go" with that Raven vanished while thinking _' thank you Urahara for teaching me some Kido, and that girl I feel like I have seen her before but where?_' she shook her head as she hurried along the winding pathways through the maze of houses.

After another few encounters with shinigami Raven began to get annoyed "will these morons just give it a rest?!" she growled as a group of Shinigami came running at her.

_()())((())((()())(()())((()()(())(())(())()()()()()()()_

Ichigo and Ganju plummeted toward the ground, "whats wrong with you Teme!" Ichigo snapped, "Shut up and stay back" shouted Ganju, as they fell Ganju held Ichigo by the shoulder with one hand and held the other one out in front of him as he called out the incantation "turn to sand Seppa!!" (is that how you spell it?) both boys landed in the sand pit that Ganju created with a huge cloud of sand. As the smoke cleared both popped up out the hole and spat sand out of their mouths, coughing and panting they recovered from the fall. "were safe thanks to your weird spell.." choked out ichigo as Ganju continued coughing "So…….. how long are you going to be choking on your own weird spell!" Ichigo snapped as he kicked Ganju on the back, making him land face first on the sand.

"Teme!, what's the idea of hitting your rescuer!" the Orange haired boy snorted "rescue my ass, I never said you had to save me, I just sa_" he was interrupted by a presense above him. "Yahoo! Man, am I a lucky guy today!"

both Ganju and Ichigo turned to see a bald man and a guy with feathers on his eyebrows looking down at them.

)(())()()())(()())(()()())()()(()()()(

_in a different part of the court a bunch of soul reapers gathered around a huge crater_ with exclamations of shock and surprise. "there is no dead body so the ryoka is still alive somewhere", as the group of soul reapers ran off Chad sat in a very high tree waiting for the coast to clear. "what should I do now?"

()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()())()()()(

elsewhere a group of soul reapers were running toward a comet that was comeing toward them. The blond haired man Kira Izuru of squad 3 was leading them as he gave his orders. " its coming get ready!" as the comet landed in front of them and exploded in a flash of light, when the light died down the shinigami looked around confused. "it disappeared!" one of the mwn called out. "Find it!" commanded Kira as the group ran off not knowing that their target watched from a high place.

Yoruichi watched until they vanished, "it seems I am alone, but it may actually be convenient, Chad I am not worried about, but Raven I hope you remember what I taught you"

())()()()(())(())()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()

don't ichigo. You'll break it if you hit it." Orihime mumbled as she rolled over.

"Inoue-San?" Uryuu asked as he lent over her.

"No not like that…..I said not like that it!" Orihime shouted as she sat up, Uryuu cried out as her head hit his nose.

"Ouch!" Orihime shouted as she put her weight on her injured shoulder.

"Oh? It's Ishida-Kun…" Orihime mumbled as she caught sight of the Quincy.

"I'm alright….Inoue-San." Uryuu said as he held his nose, Orihime smiled brightly.

"It seems we were lucky enough to fall somewhere with no one around." Uryuu said, Orihime smiled and went to clap her hands but winced as she moved her arm.

"Be careful! You got hurt from the impact of the fall. I was able to give you first aid with bandages on hand. But I couldn't do anything about the pain" Uryuu said as he pushed his glasses up, Orihime sweet dropped.

"Oh ok…thank you. I mean wait you have bandages?" Orihime said, as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, you were protecting me. If you'd fallen by yourself, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't of got hurt." Uryuu said. Inoue smiled as she waved her hands around and said "really?, I am kind of a dunce sometimes so I would have gotten hurt either way, its luck you were here. I can't do first aid so I would have been bleeding to death"

the two ran off down the road, nethier one noticed that they were being followed.

()(())()(()()()()())(())(())(()()())()())((()()

Ganju and Ichigo stared in stupefied silence as the bald man was doing some weird he finished there was silence, all that could be heard was chirping. Next to the bald man the bob headed soul reaper sighed with embarrassment. " what the HELL'RE YOU DOING?!" bellowed the bald man as he glared at the two stunned pair in the sand pit. Ganju turned to Ichigo while ignoring the ranting man. " what's with him?…" muttered ichigo,

"oi.." Ganju whispered to Ichigo as they watched baldy rant. "now's is our chance to get away", "wait RUN?!, in this situation?!, what the hell are you talking about!". "don't be stupid..can't you sense their spirit power their nothing like those weakling shinigami?!" snapped Ganju before he was interrupted by baldy(Ikakau). " what are you two bellyaching about?!"

before Ichigo could say anything else Ganju ran. "oh your comrade broke up with you?" Ichigo had a sweat drop on the back of his head "something like that", the bald man turned to his comrade "Yumichika…" his comrade nooded at lept after ganju. Ichigo lept out of the hole and faced his opponent.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()())(()()()()())()(())(()())()()()

()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(0

Momo had managed to free herself as she stood up "that girl is a strong opponent, I should report this to captain Aizen." She headed back to her division to report to her captain.

)(())()()()(())()()()()(()()()()()()()())()()()()()

Ichigo and the bald guy faced each other "hey" said the bald man and Ichigo looked at him "what?", "lemme ask you why didn't you run, that guy ran cu'z he saw our spirit power was higher than his?" asked the bald man. Ichigo answered it logically "if your power is more than mine, running wouldn't mean anything because you would catch me for sure, but if your power is lower than mine," he grabbed Zangetsu's handle, "then I just have to beat you and move on." The man had a smug expression as he murmured " I see...you're not stupid" they stared at each other, suddenly the man swung his sword at Ichigo but he didn't connect cause Ichigo dodged to the right. The man looked surprised 'he dodged?!" ichigo skidded backwards and unsheathed Zangetsu and charged forward, his opponent looked pleased 'he handles himself well'.

Ichigo swung his sword down but the man blocked his attack with the sheath of his sword. 'what the…he blocked with the scabbard?' he quickly somersaulted over his opponent's head and landed on top of the walls, the two men clashed swords until they both swung at each other, blood droplets hit the ground as the two fighters faced each other again. "let me ask your name, just in case." Ichigo stepped forward with blood dripping from the wound above his eyebrow. "Ichigo Kurosaki." The guy nodded "Ichigo, huh that's a good name" "that's the first time someone compliments my name" ichigo replied, "yeah people say guys with ichi in their name are handsome guys bursting with talent" he had a wound on his brow as well. "11th squad 3rd seat I am Madarame Ikkaku!!" he got in a battle stance again as he grinned "as two ichi lets be friends", "I don't think so." Ichigo said while grinning.

()(()())(()()()(((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))(0

Hitsugaya ran down the maze of roads along side his vice captain, "matsumoto I want you to stand back when we catch up with the Ryoka on this side.", "hai Taicho!" matsumoto answered. Both of them saw a hurricane of lotus blossoms errupt from a fair distance from their position. "amazing.." gasped Matsumoto in awe, Hitsugaya saw someone fly and land in front of them with a thud. He hurried over to the man and turned him over. "what happened third seat Kyo yin?" he asked as the man raised himself to his knees. "Hitsugaya-taicho our opponent is very strong, we couldn't touch her", "describe your attacker" he ordered.

Kyo went into a shaken state as he said "I couldn't see her face cause she wears a butterfly mask, but she has unbelievable long auburn hair that is decorated with two lotus blossoms, here is what happened when we confronted her.

Flashback

_As the groups met up with each other they saw a ryoka coming around the corner. "HALT WE CAUGHT YOU!" shouted one of the men. The ryoka girl sighed "look I don't want to fight you I am here to save Rukia Kuchiki"_

_"GET HER!" all the men ran at her. She sighed then unsheathed her sword. "Hasuhana _**_kesshou_**_ tatsumaki!" a huge tornado of Lotus blossoms with petals made of sharp cyrstal swirled around her and turned into a violent storm that threw all the shinigami into the air. "YOU PEOPLE ARE REALLY STARTING TO IRITATE ME!!" she bellowed with temper as she ran off._

End flashback

Hitsugaya stood up as his third seat lutenant fainted "Matsumoto a change in plans take third seat, Kyo to the forth division headquarters.", "hai Taicho" matsumoto nodded as he sped off. As he ran he pulled the lotus flower necklace out of his robe pocket and looked at it. it was throbbing even faster then ever. "I am getting close" he ran on.

)(()()()()(()()())()()()()()()()()(()()(

Ichigo was trying to wipe blood off his eye when Ikkaku comented "I don't get it" ichigo looked at him "there might be a distance between us,but taking your hand off yer sword during a face off is amateur behavior", "Shut up I got blood in my eye so I wiped it off!"ichigo snapped. Ikkaku opened the end of his sword, "Forehead wounds bleed a lot even if they are shallow." Blood dripped down the side of Ichigo's face. Ikkaku dipped his finger into the end of his sword. "If you're not going to stop the bleed, then there is no point in wipping it" he finished his sentence as he smeared some oinment on his forehead. "AHHH, NO FAIR YOU GOT YOUR OWN SPECIAL CREAM!" Ichigo bellowed in indignation. Ikkaku had a huge blood vessel bulging on his head as he retorted. "ITS NOT CHEATING IT"S CALLED BEING PREPARED YOU IDIOT!" Ichigo didn't bother to say much except "ohh", "you are one strange guy. You act almost completely like an amateur you don't look like a fightet. However….." he suddenly charged at Ichigo. "your reaction time is first class!" as they clashed swords. "who is your sensei?" Ikakkaku asked. Ichigo replied "I wouldn't call him my master but he taught me about my natural ability, Kisuke Urahara" Ikakku looked shocked then he said "so he was your teacher, then it would be rude to kill you without full strength". He put the sword and sheath together and yelled "Extend Hozukimaru!" the sword and sheath became a spear.

())()()(()(()(()())()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()

Raven ran faster and faster as she sped down many allyways. "I have to figure out where Rukia is" she looked at the tall tower in that rose above the city.

"that tower might be the place where they would hold a prisoner." she ran forward, however she had only taken a few steps when she sensed something behind her. "WHAT!?!" she shouted in surprise as a huge dragon made of ice came soaring toward her. She jumped into the air and watched as it disapated. Raven quickly somersaulted and stood up. "what was that?" she felt her heart rate return to normal 'that was too close' she thought, "I finally caught up with you." A ice cold voice came out of the fog that the ice dragon had left behind. Raven squinted through the fog, "who ar~?" she froze as the person came out of the mist "I am Juban taicho." Raven's eyes widened "Toushiro Hitsugaya" he finished and fixed his jade green eyes in her wide brown ones, her mind raced.

)()(()()())(()()()()())(()()()()()())(()()()(0

Ichigo had destroyed part of Ikkaku's sword but the bald man was refusing to surrender. "if you want me to drop my sword you have to cut, MY ARMS OFF!" he charge with a wild yell. Ichigo waited until the last moment then he swung zangetsu in a upward sweep with a yell "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!!!"

IKKAKU

'I lost this boy is truly strong my strength….' Darkness engulfed me'

漂白剤

Ikakku came around to find himself laying on the ground with his wounds treated. "so you are finally awake." He looked up from his position on the ground, Ichigo was sitting on the destroyed part of the wall. "I learned something new" he held up Ikakku's sword, "a zanpakuto goes back to normal when the owner pass's out", Ikkaku tried to get up but Ichigo said "relax I am not going to take it from you but I have two questions for you" Ikkaku groaned "I knew there was some catch in saving my life well what are your two Questions?" Ichigo saw the lotus tornado from the northeast and Ice dragon that first attacked "first who is Raven fighting?" Ikakku looked surprised "Raven?, oh I suppose you are referring to the female shinigami that was with your gang." Ichigo nodded " there is a giant ice dragon as well" Ikkaku's eyes widened "did you say ice dragon?!" ichigo looked confused "yeah whats wrong, my sister is really strong so she can handle herself." Ikkaku spoke "the opponent she is facing in none other then the famous prodigy and youngest captain of the gotei 13 Juban Taichio

Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

())(())(())(()())(((((()))()()()()()())漂白剤

Raven

It can't be…the boy in my visions!' I snapped back to reality as the boy with the white hair and green eyes ask's "Well…are you gonna tell me your name ryoka?" he sounded really cold about it. "Its Raven not ryoka!" I snapped back. "I am here to help a friend so please stand aside."

Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword and pointed it at me as he said "I can't allow you to pass.." Raven felt her temper snap "listen just let me through and I won't have to beat you up" her opponent narrowed his "you will not get by ME!" he suddenly disappeared. I quickly blocked an attack that aimed at my heart, 'this guy…'I thought while clashing swords, 'his blows are relentless, how will I beat this guy?'.!

The battle of destiny had begun….

**hasu,hime: lotus princess**

**doki Hasu ryu shichiyou: wrath of lotus dragon moons**

**Kaze tora kami: wind of the tiger god**

**Koori buriza-do genbu: blizzard of Genbu**

**kuro no suzaku: suzaku's dark fire **

**"Hasuhana kesshou tatsumaki!": lotus flower **


	9. clash of the dragons

**the Tale of the Shinigami Lotus Maiden**

**clash of the dragons**

**summary:** the battle between Hitsugaya Toushiro and Raven Kurosaki has begun but something happens during the fight when the butterfly mask is knocked off and Karasu begins to see memories she does not rememeber what do these memories have to do with Toushiro Hitsugaya?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach Kubo does I am going to use the japanese name for Raven kurosaki (**karasu Kurosaki)**

* * *

())(()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo looked down at Ikkaku while his mind whirled 'Karasu is fighting a captain?!' Ikakku saw ichigo's expression and said "yes judging by the level of reiatsu she is giving off it seems that she is a match for the squad 10 captain but she is almost as strong as you." Ichigo felt unease but decided that he had to believe in Karasu and asked his next question, "I want Rukia Kuchiki where is she?"

* * *

漂白剤

Karasu was being pushed back by the relentless strength of her opponent. 'crud he's strong but I will fight back' with that thought in mind she began to fight back with equal ferocity. Hitsugaya was pretty surprised when she began to push him back. it was a match between strength and strategy in this fight. "not bad ryoka girl" said Hitsugaya, "its *karasu, how many times do I have to tell you?!" she snapped in reply as she tried ever tatic she knew in fighting that was honorable. she swung her foot at his side but he dodged, summersaulted over

her and landed behind her swinging his sword at her neck but she cartwheeled out of the way and faced forward. 'that was close' she thought while getting back into a fighting stance. "why should Rukia be executed?!", Hitsugaya blocked a downward strike. "she had orders and she disobeyed them" Karasu felt angry at his words "would it have been alright if my family died?!"she said with as much control she could muster, "it wasn't part of her assignment"he answered without emotion,

"ASSIGNMENT MY FOOT SHE SAVED OUR FAMILY, ISN"T THAT WHAT A SHINIGAMI IS SUPOSED TO DO?!!" he looked startled at her outburst but regained his composure. "a shinigami's job is to defeat hollows" he said, "a shinigami is suposed help people alive or dead because they want to, not because of orders, rules shouldn't be followed all the time if it involves certain circumstance you~" Before she could finish she felt a cut open on her side and blood spattered on the ground. **karasu** felt pain as she thought 'crud I didn't get a chance to attack' she clutched her side and charged forward 'I must do something' she jumped into the air, 'or I will be killed' she brought her sword down but it met his sword with a clang that echoed throughout the area.

* * *

漂白剤

Ichigo shouldered zangetsu and prepared to head for the white tower that Rukia was inprisoned when Ikkaku said "which of you is the strongest in the group?" Ichigo thought for a moment.

"Besides Karasu I think that would be me" Ikkaku looked serious as he continued "keep a look out for my captain because he would be egar to challange anyone with your level of strength" Ichigo nodded as he asked " what is your captains name?", Ikkaku hesitated then said "Irebun taicho Zaraki Kenpachi."

* * *

Chad ran along the windding pathways toward the white tower, he stopped to catch his breath when he saw the lotus hurricane a fair distance away, "be careful Karasu", he then continued running.

* * *

Inoue and Ishida had comendered some shinigami attire and hurried through the windding roads of the seireitei. " Ishida kun look!" Inoue pointed at the hurricane of lotus blosoms that whirled around the blue and purple aura Ishida recognized the aura pattern, "thats Karasu's aura and the other one" he broke off as he sensed the other one, "she is fighting a captain" he saw Inoue looking worried and said gently "Karasu is unprdicteble so we must believe in her", Inoue nodded as they watched the clashing raiatsu.

-------------------------------------------

As the battle between the two shinigami went back and forth, Karasu substained a few more injuries to her shoulders and waist, Hitsugaya had some bruises and cuts across his face and arms but he was a lot better off then his opponent. as Karasu landed on her feet she felt her knees buckle. "URGHH!" she screamed through gritted teeth as she landed on all fours. a shadow loomed over her, "its over surrender" hitsugaya said as he raised his sword for the final blow.'I can't give up now' she thought as she shunpoed out of sight.

"you won't get away" he muttered but then he sensed something was above him, "what?!" he said looking shocked, Karasu was above him bring her sword back as Lotus flowers swirled around and covered her for a few moments then she cut through them and dove down toward Toushiro, Karasu's shihaksho had become the blue kimono with the silver dragon on the back of it.

* * *

soundtrack: Storm center

* * *

thoughts flickered through his mind

**Hitsugaya**

these lotus flowers, the attacks , that robe I know them, this girl I must see her face!' I watched as Karasu made her move.

"DOKI HASURYU SHICHIYO!" I watched as the lotus flowers formed themselves into dragons as they soared at me, now I am determined to know her identity. I readied myself to attack.

* * *

Karasu swung her sword with full force. all anyone could see were two clashing dragons; in the ichiban taicho headquarters, Yamamoto sensed the powerful raietsu. "so she has appeared" he turned to his vice captain and said "new orders captain Hitsugaya is to deal with the girl I will meet her later" his luteniant nodded and disappeared.

()()()()()()()()())()()()(()()()()()()

as the lotus hurricane dispersed Karasu saw that her opponent was still standing but his shihaksho and haori were burned and a huge gash across his cheek and side. 'what he is still standing?' she thought as she stood up. as the smoke and lotus flowers despersed there was a clunking noise as the butterfly mask hit the ground. Karasu looked up to see the juban taicho staring at her with wide eyes and unable to say anything, "whats wrong with~" she broke of as shesaw the butterfly mask on the ground. there where only two words she could utter "oh crud", she reached for the mask but a hand clampped down on her wrist and yanked her up.

Karasu was shocked to find herself looking at the boy face to face as he looked her over and mumered "It can't...be, it was said that you had died 6 years ago but somewhere deep in my heart I knew that I would find you." his grip on her wrist tightened as her stepped even closer to her. "Karasu Kurosaki..or should I say Karasuo Hasuryu." Karasu tried to yank her hand away but Hitsugaya was too strong, "let go, let me go!" she said as she tried to punch him but he caught her other hand and hissed in her ear. "it's useless so don't fight." but she smirked "or is it?", He looked confused but then it hit him "damit" he swore as Karasu turned into lotus flower shaped flames which caused him to let go.

"you won't get away" he growled as he saw a glint of red hair whip around the corner.

* * *

**Karasu**

I shunpoed at a speed which rivaled Kon when he is being chased by hollows and arived at a unknown location with a four way path. looking around quickly I  
took the right turn and continued running. however there was a nagging suspision in the back of my mind that someone was following me.

* * *

Hitsugaya shunpoed after the auburn haired ryoka, his mind whirled with a mix of confusion, joy, and anger. 'how can she be alive did captain Yamamoto lie to me?' he shook his head and allowed the lotus flower gem to lead him in the right direction.

'I won't let you get away from me again'

He continued to follow his opponent from a distance. Karasu skidded to a halt in front of a building that had a kanji 第10分割 above the door. she realised that she was lost. "crud now what?!" she cursed then turned as she sensed someone behind her, turning reluctently she saw that Hitsugaya had caught up to her.

"stop trying to escape Karasuo" he walked toward her as she backed up. "why do you call me Karasuo it's not my name?!" she continued backing up until her back met the wall. she knew that she was trapped when Hitsugaya placed a hand on each side of her head trapping her against the wall. "why don't you remember me, Momo, or...Kusa..ka..." he said last name with effort. something triggered in the depths of her mind a painful vision.

**

* * *

vision**

"HITSUGAYA I WANT HYOURINMARU!" the boy standing across from the white haired boy screamed at him as he unsheathed his sword and charged. as she watched she felt tears, "is this Hitsugaya's past?" she asked herself as the vision changed, she was walking through the large mainsion again this time she heard voices, "you will not lay hands on my daughter!" then blood splatters across Karasu's vision.

**end of vision**

* * *

Karasu shook with horror as the vision ended, she shoved away from the wall which caused Toushiro to look startled as he staggered backwards. Ryujin roared ' My lady call my name NOW!!'.Hitsugaya readied Hyoinmaru for the attack as Karasu's reiatsu skyrocketed. "Wha~" he broke off as she leapt into the air.

**

* * *

Hitsugaya**

'she is going to release her zanpaktou what do you think Hyouinmaru?' I hear the ice dragon reply **'I agree master but I sense that her memories are being shielded from her, this is causing her mind to destroy itself so she has lost control'**

'I was aware of something but what should we do?'

'**we must fight her**'

'obviously'

Karasu spoke the command, " **soar across the flaming sky Ryujin Hasukaki!**" flames covered the golden blade which manifested into a huge fiery lotus dragon. Hitsugaya was ready **"Soar into the frozen sky Hyourinmaru!" **ice formed around his sword and manifiested into a huge ice dragon, "lets go"she said as the dragons began battleing each other once more.

----------------------------------

in the repentance tower Rukia lifted her head, "this reiatsu....is that Karasu?" she leaned against the wall of the cell, "the other aura is Hitsugaya taicho" she felt fear for everyone who had come to rescue her as a small prayer sprang to her mind. "be careful everyone...Ichigo.... Karasu" Ichigo watched the dragon of fire and ice clashing with each other, "oh dam it she lost control" he turned and ran toward Karasu's suposed location while muttering "Karasu you got to control yourself"

* * *

Karasu was almost blinded by pain as images of some unknown stabbed her, but one thought etched into her mind 'defeat this guy and rescue rukia'. with a bellow she sent the fire dragon soaring at Hitsugaya " RYUJIN ranmyaku kanon!"as the blast of yellow light shot toward him she began her second attack."Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens.双蓮蒼火墜, sōren sōkatsui!"

two shots of blue fire blasted out of her hand at hitsugaya who looked shocked 'a Kido spell?!' he thought as Hyouinmaru instructed him about what to next. ' **we got to get her to let go of her sword' **Hitsugaya understood but he knew had to get closer to her, to his luck such a chance came. Karasu suddenly grabbed her head as she screamed in pain. '**now master!**' hitsugaya acted with all speed, dodging the kido spell and barely avoiding the chao's canon attack which left a humongous crater where he had been standing. dropping Hyouinmaru he tackled her to the ground and pinned her down while squeezing her sword arm which caused her to drop Ryujin, struggling wildly she tried to push him off but he dragged her up and slammed her back against the wall again and his Reiatsu caused ice to crawl up to her waist. she struggled and began to curse as the pain in her head took over again. A hand covered her eyes she heard Hitsugaya's voice close to her ear, " just rest" she tried to struggle as a warmth encircled her then one last thought occurred to her 'forgive me Ichigo' then sleep overtook her.

* * *

Hitsugaya llifted Karasu's limp form and held her close and softly whispered "welcome back Karasuo", he sensed someone but he reconized it  
"Matsumoto come out" the orange haired woman appeared "captain did you kill her?" she asked then stopped talking when she something that was rare to  
see on her captain, he had a tender look as he carried the sleeping girl and smiled a small smile, matsumoto took a look at the sleeping girl with shock, "captain this girl...." he nodded "is my childhood friend who had disappeared six years ago".

* * *

phew that was alot of typing that I did same with the other chapters

**constructive and some positive reviews I will edit if I need too.**

**karasu Kurosaki**:Raven Kurosaki

**irebun taicho: **eleventh captain

**Hasuryu:** lotus dragon

**onisama**: elder brother

**shakaho:** red flame canon

**soukatsui:** pale fire crash

**Karasuo:** Raventail

**RYUJIN ranmyaku kanon: **dragon god chaos canon

**Hasukaki:** fire lotus


	10. awakened memories pt 1

**the tale of the shinigami lotus maiden**

**Awakened memories **

**summary: **the battle between Hitsugaya and Karasu has been concluded. Karasu finds herself in the jubantai office while she is there she finds a book containing a

tragedy that happened six years ago. Hitsugaya comes into the room to see her reading the book shaking in fright at something he can't see, as he comforts her

something mysterious happens.

* * *

Hitsugaya carried the unconscious girl in his arms as matsumoto hurried along side him asking multiple questions. "Taicho you were ordered to capture her and bring

her to yamamoto, now that her true Identity is revealed what will you do now?"he thought about it as he handed her a scroll "deliver this to soutaicho and tell him

nothing about Karasuo" she nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Karasu felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks as she opened her eyes, "where am I?" she sits up and looks around, as she looked around she saw, one

bookshelfs, two a desk covered in paper work, three when she looked under the couch there was stacks of written papers. she got up slowly and walked to one of the

bookshelves and looked at the tittles until one book caught her eyes. Karasu pulled the book off the shelf and sat on the couch,"the Hasuryu massacre" she

murmered when she remembered the last line from the stone she had seen at the ruins.

* * *

_**flashback**_

_Heir of the HasuRyu read this and seek your destiny._

_**end flashback**_

"could the Hasuryu clan and my memories be connected?", she opened the book and began to read. "the hasuryu clan or known as the lotus dragon guradians are

the forgotten noble family that could communicate with the king of soul society, and heldknowledge about the four gods. however this clan was massacred six years

ago for some mysterious reason, almost everyone was annihilated except the princess who disappeared the same day, soul society is still searching for the survivor

because only she knows the Identity of the culprit. her name is known to very few people"

* * *

_**soundtrack:torn apart**_

* * *

Karasu felt her hands shaking as she read down to the bottom of the page 'my beginning was six years ago when I woke up in the rain, do I dare read on?' she

gulped and read the name "Hasuryu Karasuo" she froze and began to shake all over, she was so shaken she did not hear the door open.

**Hitsugaya**

I was sitting in my bedroom remembering the day when we were little.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

it was sunset, the sky was a nice dusty orange, three kids were sitting on the porch eatting watermelonMomo sat on one side of me while Karasuo sat on my other

side, talking, and eatting watermelon. "shiro chan, Kara chan you should meet captain Aizen some day" Karasuo stayed silent but as usual I retorted to the name

shiro chan. " I told you not to call me that" I peppered her with watermelon seeds while Momo and Karasuo covered their faces with one hand while Karasuo said "

watch where you are spitting those watermelon seeds Toushiro or I will spit watermelon seeds at you", I smirked an spat watermelon seeds at her, to my surprise

she began retorting with her own ammunition of watermelon seeds. "take that Toushiro" she said while grinning a silly grin, Momo sweat dropped as we began our

seed spitting contest.

**_end flashback_**

* * *

I feel Karasu's reiatsu fluctuant with alarming speed so I hurried down the hallway to my office where I had locked the door as I unlocked it and hurried in I saw that

Karasu was holding

a book and staring at something that I could not see but it must be very horrible for her look so scared I reached out a hand and laid it on her shoulder, she tried to

recoil from me but I

felt I had to do something so I caught her arm and pulled her to me, she tried to fight back as I held her close. a klink of two necklaces touching, flash of bright light

then I find myself in a garden full of lotus flowers, I realized that I was no longer holding Karasu, a noise made me look around.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked around as a dragon made of fire soared down from the sky and landed a few feet in front of him as it spoke " welcome Hitsugaya Toushiro to

Karasuo's inner world". Hitsugaya looked confused as he said "who are you?" the dragon chuckled as it introduced itself "I am Karasuo's zanpaktou Ryujin

Hasuhime, you are the only one who can reawaken the real Karasuo's memories". the wielder of Hyouinmaru looked around. "if this is Karasuo's mind then where

is Karasuo?"

* * *

this is part 1 of awakened memories

I will edit if I need to

I will be changing my penname to Karasuo Hasuryu

because I feel bored with my old pen name

I am not going to upload any stories for a while

I need a break and I am doing some storywritting lessons so I will get better at this

part two of the chapter

awakened memories part two the kiss of rememberance

be on the lookout for it

I will try to get Karasu's profile up


	11. Karasu's profile

**The tale of the shinigami lotus maiden**

**Karasu's profile**

**name: **Karasuo Hasuryu

**human name: **(in a gigai Karasu Kurosaki)

**height: **4.3

**weight: **102 lb

**human age: 14**

**shinigami age: **114

**background:** Karasuo graduated the same year Toushiro Hitsugaya did from the acadamy, she was in her second year when Hitsugaya was in first

year, Kusaka and Hitsugaya were her close friends in the academy but when Kusaka died she and Hitsugaya supported each other.

* * *


	12. awakened memories pt 2 first meeting

--

**The Tale of the Shinigami Lotus Maiden**

**Awakened Memories pt 2 flow of memories**

**Summary:** the pain having the seal weakening on her memories is beginning to destroy Karasuo's mind. what memories will she see

salvation or destruction?

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach Kubo does

---- somewhere else

**{-----}Inner world**

**NAME: PoV**

**Shouting**

**Zanpaktou talking**

**thinking**

**FB:flash back**

{--------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Ryujin scrutinized the boy in front of him then turning away he beckoned with his voice,

_**"Follow me if you want to know the answer to your question, but first."**_

the massive fire dragon began to glow a bright purple as he began to shrink down and change into a human form. Hitsugaya was surprised but he didn't show it as the glow vanished from the transformed dragon. Ryujin turned and walked toward the center of the pond while he called out.

_**"follow**"_The young snow haired captain followed the dragon while he looked around, as he walked with Ryujin, Toushiro noticed that a lot of the flowers had wilted or lost some of their peddles while others had a charred look about them. As the two reached the center of the pond Ryujin stopped and raised his right arm as he indicated.

_**"look over there"**_

as he looked, Toushiro saw a giant crystal cocoon floating just above the water with the help of some thorny vines. but the crystal was not the only thing that drew his attention, it was the person who was inside the crystal

."is that Karasuo?" he asked as Ryujin nodded sadly,Toushiro asked another question"But then if this is Karasuo then who is the one you comunicate with?." he trailed off as the dragon spoke up.

_**"The Karasuo that I have talked to for six years is the one who has forgotten everything to do with soul society and, every time she transforms into a shinigami the seal weakens which is slowly destroying her mind"**_ he gestured at the wilted and burned lotus flowers.

"if this garden is burned away it means she has lost her sanity and her will to live" the dragon looked at Hitsugaya with a plea in his expression as he said **"you are the only one who can save her now by awakening her memories of her real self will you do it or will you leave her to that horrible fate?"** Hitsugaya didn't know what to do as he gazed at the sleeping girl.

--------------------

Ichigo ran down differant passage roads until he stopped and looked around, the same dead end. "Damit now I am really pissed off." he took a deep breath, then bellowed.

"Hey Ganju where the hell are you send up some fireworks so I can know where you are DUMBASS!"

Ichigo let his voice die as something dawned on him, looking down a road that lead to a dead end he saw a group of shinigami looking at him.

"Oh shit I just gave myself away" he grumbled as silence filled the area for 3 seconds. then chaos broke loose.

"OVER THERE ITS THE ORANGE HAIRED RYOKA THAT WAS DISCRIBED GET HIM!!" the gang of shinigami charged, " SHIT!" ichigo swore as he ran away.

{----------------------------------------------}

as Hitsugaya stared at the sleeping girl, Ryujin put a hand on his shoulder"have you decided yet?"Hitsugaya nodded

"what do I need to do?" Ryujin stepped away from him as the crystal around the girl vanished. Hitsugaya caught her as she fell forward.

**_"let her sink into the pond of her mind and let her experience her memories, while she is remembering you must go back to your world and watch her. _" **said Ryujin as he vanished in a flash of fire.

Hitsugaya held the sleeping girl and looked at the dark water, slowly he lowered her onto the water and let go. As soon as he let go of her several things happened, the first thing that happened was right after he let go of Karasuo, the lotus flowers around the pond began to open and close as the sky changed from day to night and back again, the second thing that happened was the tempeture began to rise and drop, Hitsugaya felt uneasy as Ryujin's voice thundered through the garden, "_**hurry back to your mind and wake up"**_ as Hitsugaya took a step back he felt himself hurling back to consciousness .

-------------------------------

Ganju and Yumichika were at a face off when they heard the yelling. "it seems that your friend behaves in the same ugly manner as you, if he keeps that up he will be calling more shinigami to him, My goodness, what a incomprehensible lack of sense" said Yumichika, Ganju heard the yelling too, he felt more confident as he realized that Ichigo won the battle."I think you're the one lacking sense". said Ganju as his oponent looked at him confused.

"The fact that Ichigo is still running around means your bald headed friend got his butt kicked"Yumichika was shocked

"Thats impossible Ikkaku cannot be defeated that easiley he's the third seat of squad 11 one our best fighters, one such as your friend could'nt.... "

he was interuppted as Ganju light a firecracker and threw it at his opponent.

* * *

**music:going under**

**

* * *

**

{-------------------}

**Karasu**

I feel myself sinking down through water into darkness as if I am being swallowed up. as the darkness becomes more evident I could hear a poem being sung from far away.

{run little lotus maiden to my side

run little lotus maiden before you cry

come little lotus maiden to find the truth over lies

hurry lotus maiden before thy light dies}

the final line of that poem sent a wave of fear thru me as I try to move toward the voice, as I felt my hands trying reach for something I can't see light fills my vision. When the light fades I find myself standing in a small town that I recognize, the first district of west Rukon Ichigo and I had landed in when we came to soul society.

I see a little girl running around looking desperate and calling."mother where are you?"

As she ran around I took a close look at her, she was very small, had auburn hair to the middle of her back that was pulled into two ponytails.

I watched as she continued to run and call out for her mom, she ran around until she bumped into a boy with white hair.

{--------------------}

as Karasu watched the little girl get up and rub her head. "Watch where you are going!" the boy said irritably as he glared at the little girl. The girl stood up and gave him a indignant stare as she retorted "well excuse me I didn't see you there." he grunted as he begrudgingly held his hand out to her which she took. as he helped her up the little girl introduced herself. "my name is Karasuo what's yours"

the boy looked at her then said "Hitsugaya Toushiro"

as the vision faded Karasu found that she was confused "so I met Hitsugaya when I was little but", Ryujin appeared beside her as she pondered.

_**"That is correct lady Karasu you and the boy are old friends from a long time ago you must watch more to remember who you are."**_

she nodded as the scene reformed itself.

* * *

--------------------------

Hitsugaya sat on the opposite couch as he watched the unconcious girl, she appeared to be calm at first as the first 2 minutes went by.

Hyouinmaru's voice sounded inside his head,

_**-'Boy you must wait Ryujin will deal with this'**_

- _'but for how long do I have to wait for her'_

He continued to watch her as she slept.

{----------------}

Karasu watched as the scene came into focus, she looked around to see that she was in a hut that was similar to the hut that she, Ichigo, and the others were staying before they went to meet Kukaku Shiba. She heard a voice right next to her which made her look around to see two woman talking.

"Do you think that she will be alright?"said the young woman with a hint of worry on her face while the old wrinkled woman smiled and said "Chinami relax that grandson of mine will find her."

Karasu took a closer look at Chinami, she could see the resemblance between the young woman and herself but the differences where evident.

while Karasu had grey eyes Chinami's were dark brown, the hair color was a brighter red and a lot longer then Karasu's. as she looked at the look alike memories flooded her mind as she realised who the younger woman was, a tear slide down her cheek as she whispered..

"mother..."

* * *

I will try to edit if I need to.

I hope people like this chapter


End file.
